True Love Waits
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: The Evil Queen interrupts Emma and Killian's wedding and casts a sleeping curse on Killian that mimics death. Six years later, the curse is broken and Killian returns to reclaim his life, only to find that Emma is married to August and together they are raising the daughter he never got to meet.
1. Part 1

**Title** : True Love Waits

 **Summary** : The Evil Queen interrupts Emma and Killian's wedding and casts a sleeping curse on Killian that mimics death. Six years later, the curse is broken and Killian returns to reclaim his life, only to find that Emma is married to August and together they are raising the daughter he never got to meet.

 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma, August, Lia Swan-Jones, Mary Margaret, David

 **Category** : Romance/Drama

 **Note** : I wrote this AU because I wanted to explore what would happen if Emma and Killian were separated for much longer than when he returned from Hades, if a child was involved, and if another man stood in the way of their reunion. This alternates between Killian's and Emma's POVs. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...True Love Waits: Part 1/7…**

 **~Killian's POV~**

I stand on my ship and watch through my spyglass as she chases a butterfly on the dock, her soft blonde curls flowing behind her. She smiles as she catches it in her tiny hands and the runs over to her mother to share her prize. Emma smiles, one that reaches her eyes, and pulls our daughter into her arms.

God, they're beautiful together. More beautiful than I ever imagined they could be. And I've had a lot of time to imagine.

Emma strokes our daughter's hair, as she rocks her back and forth. Lia peeks at the treasure in her hands and then opens them, allowing the creature freedom.

They aren't aware I'm here. They aren't even aware I'm alive. Six years earlier, Emma and I were set to wed. It was our wedding day. We were about to say our vows right here on this ship when the Evil Queen appeared before us. There was nothing Emma could do to stop her. There was nothing anyone could do. She was hell bent on history repeating itself, but this time she wished Snow White's daughter to suffer. So she cast a sleeping curse upon me. But it wasn't like other sleeping curses. This one mimicked death.

I remember slumping to the deck of my ship, as Emma cradled me in her arms, her tears hitting my cheeks. She had been forced to watch me die again. Or so she thought. They brought me to a tomb in the cemetery and, at Emma's request, placed me in a glass case that she believed would preserve my body. I couldn't move my body or open my eyes, but I could hear everything that was said.

One month before we were set to wed, Emma discovered she was with child. We were terrified and joyful at the same time. It was happening far too soon and we both harbored fears about parenthood due to our pasts, but we were more excited than ever for our future together. We looked forward to building a life with our child.

And then it was all stolen away from us. On the day that our future should have begun, it ended abruptly instead.

But our story did not end there. Emma had me placed in that glass case so she could visit me. And she did every week for the past six years. She told me about her doctor's appointments and how the baby was progressing. I wished I could see how her belly was growing with our child inside her. I wished I could place my hand on her stomach and feel our child move. I yearned to be there for it all. I yearned to experience all of those priceless moments with Emma.

Once Lia was born, Emma brought her to see me every week. She told her all about me. She regaled her with tales of my pirating adventures and the journeys we went on together.

When Lia was able to speak, she would tell me about her day, the things she liked, what had happened at school. A few times she even called me daddy. I felt the word bring a smile to my lips, but I knew it was only my imagination. I knew my lips remained frozen in place.

One week ago, everything changed. Regina killed the Evil Queen and all of the curses she had cast were lifted. I woke from the sleeping curse and made my way out of the tomb. I found my way to the Jolly Roger, which was floating in the harbor right where I had left it.

For the past week, I carefully moved about Storybrooke unnoticed, attempting to learn of the events that had occurred in the six years during my absence. Belle and Rumple had split for good. Mary Margaret and David had a daughter. Henry had gone away to college. And Granny had passed. Ruby was now running the diner. Emma had told me about most of these events when they occurred.

But she had neglected to inform me of one very important event. Two years earlier, she had married August Booth. He was the stepfather to our now five year old daughter. I learned that when I overheard a conversation between Mary Margaret and David outside of Granny's. Apparently, they had just recently celebrated their anniversary. I felt my heart break into a million pieces as I realized Emma was no longer mine.

Before I knew of her marriage to August, I had every intention of picking up where Emma and I had left off. I had returned once, albeit after having been gone for a much shorter period of time. I would never forget the look of pure joy that appeared on Emma's face when she saw me again for the first time. I would always remember the way she kissed me and the way it felt to hold her in my arms again.

I imagined a similar scenario this time, but that was before I learned of her marriage to August. She wasn't mine anymore and our daughter thought of him as her father, the only father she had ever truly known.

All I've ever wanted is for Emma and Lia to be safe and happy. From all accounts, they seem content. I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps they are better off without me. I have no right to interrupt their lives after all this time. But as I stand on the deck of my ship, watching my true love and our daughter, I know I can't just walk away from them.

I am well aware it's selfish. Emma's moved on. She's made a life for herself and our daughter. I should be happy and relieved that she didn't build walls around her heart again after losing me.

But I wish to know my daughter. I've spent six years dreaming about her. I only know the sound of her voice. I tried to imagine what she looked like. In my mind's eye, she had Emma's blonde hair and beautiful smile and my blue eyes. The little girl I'm looking at now looks as if she was lifted from my dreams.

A part of me feels as if I know her from her visits, but I realize now I only know what she and Emma have told me. I don't truly know my little girl and I yearn to.

But I wonder if I have the strength and courage to just blow apart their lives. Is it even fair to them? Lia has a right to know her real father. I have a right to know my daughter. I know my resurrection would bring them joy, but I also know it would cause them pain. I never want to hurt them.

Emma married August. The mere thought makes my insides burn. It should have been me. We were so close to our happy ending and then it was ripped away. I should have been raising our daughter with Emma.

I wonder if she fell in love with August or if she simply wanted a nice, stable life for her and our daughter with someone she trusted and cared about. I know she never felt that way about August. They were just friends. Could that have changed? As much as it pains me to admit, I suppose it is possible.

I suppose it doesn't truly matter. As difficult as it is to accept, they are married and I must respect that. But Lia's my daughter and I can't ignore that. I refuse to walk away from her, no matter how hard this may prove to be.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

"Lia!" I yell through the bathroom door. "Honey, hurry up. We're going to be late."

"I'm making myself beautiful," she replies.

I raise an eyebrow at August. "Is it possible she's already a teenager?"

August smiles. "I've heard five is the new fifteen." He then raises his hand to knock on the door. "Come on, sweetheart. You're going to be late for school."

The door opens to reveal Lia dressed in a pink sparkly tutu skirt and a flowered top.

She rolls her eyes. "Who cares? Kindergarten is so boring. They make us sing all of these stupid alphabet songs."

I sigh. What a character. Smart as a whip, wise beyond her years, and stubborn as a goat. She reminds me of her father in so many ways.

"Sweetie, we've been through this. You just have to give it a chance."

"It's been a month, Mommy, and we're still on the letter 'A'."

I shake my head and take her hand in mine. "Come on, let's go."

"No, I want to go to work with you."

August sighs. "Lia, you can't go to work with Mommy. She needs to take care of the town."

"That's right. I need to keep people safe. You know I can't do that if I'm worrying about you," I reply.

"I know," she says grudgingly.

"Go get your lunch and backpack and meet me at the front door."

Lia runs off and I turn to August. "If this is five, then what exactly can we expect from her teenage years?"

"This but a whole lot worse," he replies.

I smile. "Great." I then give him a quick kiss on the lips. "See you tonight."

I walk downstairs to the kitchen in search of my keys. Just then, the doorbell rings. "Lia, answer that for me please."

"Okay," she says.

I hear the door creak open. Lia appears in the kitchen doorway a moment later.

"Mommy, there's a man at the door. He says he's an old friend of yours. He looks just like my real daddy."

I freeze. My brow raises in confusion and I shake my head. She's five. She always sees people and thinks they look like Killian.

I finally locate my keys. I take Lia's hand in mine and head towards the foyer. I don't make it more than a few feet before the sight of him stops me in my tracks.

"Killian," I breathe.

"Hello, Emma," he says, his lips forming into the smile I thought was lost forever.

"Hey, Emma, who was at the-..." August stops halfway down the stairs, looking up from his task of buttoning his shirt, his eyes landing on Killian.

"Oh my God," he says.

I stand frozen to my spot. Is it possible? Can this actually be him standing in front of me? Could he have returned to me a second time? I can't breathe. It feels like the first time he came back to me in the cemetery.

I drop my keys and rush towards the door. I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze my eyes shut, praying he isn't a figment of my imagination. I feel his strong arms wrap around me and it's as if they never let go.

"I can't believe it's really you," I whisper, as I bury my face into his neck and inhale his scent.

God, I've missed him. How is this even possible?

I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him all over like I did when he came back to me in the cemetery. It takes all of my strength to resist. The glistening of my wedding ring as my hand caresses the hair at the nape of his neck brings me back to reality.

Things aren't the same as when he came back to me the first time. I can't pretend that they are. I am married. I slowly release my hold on him as I feel a tug at my shirt.

"Mommy, I'm going to be late for school."

I look down at my...our...daughter and wipe a tear from my cheek. "Honey, you're not going to school today."

Her face lights up. "Yes!"

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

God, I can't believe I got to hold her in my arms again. Nothing has ever felt so amazing. And I got to come face-to-face with my little girl.

Emma backs up and shakes her head. "I'm...I'm...uh...sorry. Please, come in."

I enter the house, taking in my surroundings as I do so. It's a simple home, decorated in warm earth tones and comfortable furniture. There are family pictures on the walls. It feels like a happy home.

Shortly after Lia's birth, Emma sold the house we shared together, the one we were going to raise our daughter in. I can recall when she came to the tomb and told me. She said she couldn't stand being there without me, raising our daughter there all alone. The memories we had created and the dreams we had were too much for her to bear. So she sold our home and bought this one.

August makes his way completely down the stairs and stretches his hand out to me. "Hook...I can't believe it."

I nod awkwardly as I shake the hand of the man who has replaced me. A part of me feels guilty for how I feel towards August now. I didn't know him well, but he seemed like a good man. But now here he is living the life that should have been mine. I know I should be grateful to him for taking care of my daughter, for helping Emma move on. But I can't seem to muster it within me. I can't help but resent him, no matter how unfair that may be.

Emma touches my arm to gain my attention. "Let's go talk in the living room. Lia, please go to your room and play."

"But I want to know who he is. He looks so much like my real daddy."

"We'll talk later, sweetie," Emma says.

"I want to know now!"

I smile as I realize our daughter inherited Emma's stubborn streak as well.

"Lia," Emma says warningly.

"Fine," she relents begrudgingly and runs up the stairs.

August shifts his feet uncomfortably and hooks his thumb in the direction Lia went in. "You know, you guys deserve your privacy. I'm going to go play with Lia."

I shake my head. I want nothing more than to be alone with Emma, but I force the words out of my mouth. "August, there's no need for that. This concerns you as well."

August looks down at his feet. "No, you guys need to be alone," he replies.

He then looks up at me and smiles. He somehow manages to make it seem genuine.

"I'm really glad you're back," he says, then walks off.

...

 **~Emma's POV~**

I can't stop staring at him. I can't take my eyes off of him. I've missed everything about him. His knee-weakening smile, his piercing blue eyes. I had long ago resigned myself to the fact that I would only see that smile and those eyes in my dreams and photographs. It wasn't enough getting to see him through the glass that separated us for the last six years. I couldn't touch him and I knew I would never see him smile at me again. I knew he would never again look at me the way he did with those sparkling blue eyes that made my heart race.

I slip my hand into his, marveling at how well it still fits. He meets my eyes, apparently surprised by the gesture. I lead him into the living room and we sit down on the couch. I keep my hand entwined with his, unwilling to let go.

I look up into his eyes. "How is this possible, Killian?"

He swallows hard and lowers his eyes. "I didn't perish on our wedding day, Emma. The Evil Queen placed a sleeping curse on me that mimicked death. Once she was killed, her curses were lifted."

I shake my head in disbelief. "I had no idea. I am so sorry." I suck in a breath. "So were you able to hear Lia and I when we came to visit you?"

Killian smiles at me. "Every word. It wasn't near enough, but it was all I had."

I squeeze his hand in mine, as I blink back tears. I place my other hand on his cheek and caress it, reveling in the feel of his scruff against my skin. "I have missed you so much, Killian. Getting to see you every week helped me feel closer to you, but I wanted so much to touch you, to feel your arms around me again. This doesn't feel real."

His smile widens, as he removes his hand from mine to brush away a tear from my cheek with his knuckle.

"It's real, love," he says.

"I used to dream of this," I say softly.

He arches his brow. "You did?"

I bob my head. "Yes, but I never thought it was possible. I thought you were really gone this time." I feel my chest tighten with the memories of that terrible day. "I was devastated, Killian. I woke up that morning so excited to become your wife and then I laid awake that entire night knowing all of our hopes and dreams for the future were gone. Knowing that our child would never get to know her father. It was almost too much to stand. I didn't leave the house for months except to see you and go to the doctor."

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, Swan," he says.

"It took a long time before I pulled myself together. I knew I had to for Lia's sake. I knew it was what you would have wanted for us."

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

I swallow around the lump in my throat. "I missed you so much, Emma. The only thing that got me through those six years trapped in that bloody glass case was thinking of you and our daughter. I looked so forward to your visits. I can't believe I've missed out on so much of her life. I was so excited about going through each stage of pregnancy with you, watching our daughter grow inside of you. I've missed so much. Her birth, her first word, her first step, her first day of school."

"I wish you could have been with us," she says softly.

I blink back tears and look at Emma, "Is she happy? That's all I've ever wanted for you two."

Emma slowly nods, unable to meet my gaze. "She is. We both are."

My heart drops and I loathe myself for it. I told myself that it was enough to know they were happy. But knowing they're happy with August instead of me feels like a dagger slicing right through my heart.

I take a deep breath. "Good, I'm glad. I'm glad August helped you move on."

"He returned to town a few years ago. He's been great. He adores Lia and she adores him," she says, her eyes still unable to meet mine and see them flood with pain.

She pauses and swallows roughly. "I'm sorry I never told you we got married. I...I didn't know how."

I bob my head, as her eyes are still focused on her lap. "It's alright, Swan. I understand."

I clear my throat and touch her face so she'll look at me. "Emma, I want you to know that I didn't return to interrupt your life. I can see you and Lia are happy. In fact, once I learned of your marriage to August, I briefly considered not alerting you I was alive at all. But when I saw you again and I saw our daughter for the first time, I knew I couldn't walk away."

Emma's eyes darken and her jaw tightens. "How could you even consider not letting us know you're alive! Killian, after all we've been through! Yes, we've moved on, I've moved on. But it's not like I had a choice. I had a daughter to think about. But that doesn't mean I haven't missed you everyday for the last six years."

I swallow sharply. "I was only thinking of you and Lia. About what was best for you."

"And how could you think for one moment that believing you were dead was best for us?"

"You're married, Emma. I knew you would be overjoyed to have me back, but you're a family with August now. I didn't want to cause you and our daughter anymore pain."

She sucks in a breath and shakes her head, unable to understand. "Nothing could ever compare to the pain of living without you, Killian."

I can see that pain in her eyes. There's a darkness in them that was never there before.

"I realized it wasn't my place to decide what was best for you and Lia." I pause and meet her gaze. "I wish to know my daughter. I realize August is the only father she's ever known and I respect that. I'm grateful to him for what he's done for her, for both of you. But I wish to spend time with her, get to know her. You don't have to tell her I'm her father. You can say I'm a family friend or relative. I want to disrupt her life as little as possible."

Emma shakes her head. "August isn't the only father she's ever known, Killian. You know she's gone to see you every week since she was born. And I've told her stories about you and shown her pictures."

I smile. "Thank you."

"You're her father, Killian, and she deserves to know you as that."

I slowly nod my head.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

I watch as he clears his throat and looks down at his hook. "So, you and August. You've been married two years, right?"

I bob my head hesitantly. "Our anniversary was last week."

He nods uncomfortably. "Not that it's any of my business, but how exactly did that come about?"

I pause. I don't want to hurt him. And seeing him again has made everything I felt for him come rushing back. But I am married.

"After August returned to Storybrooke, we resumed our friendship. He was very supportive. I wanted Lia to have the stable family life I never had. I wanted her to have a loving home with a father and a mother. I've always trusted August, so we decided to get married."

His gaze focuses on mine and he asks softly, "Are you in love with him?"

I lower my eyes, words failing me. I love August as a friend. I've never been good at making and keeping friends, but things were different with August. But I've never been in love with him. I've never felt for him what I felt for Killian. After Killian died, I resigned myself to the fact that I'd never find that kind of love again. It only happens once in a lifetime. He was my soulmate, my true love, and I thought I'd lost him forever. There was no point in searching for something that could never hope to compare.

So, I decided it was best to focus on what was best for our daughter. I suspected that August had developed deeper feelings for me and one day he confessed that he had fallen in love with me. August knew I wasn't in love with him, but I think he thought that in time I might fall in love with him, so he proposed. I felt guilty because I knew in my heart that I would never be in love with him. I felt like I was taking advantage of his feelings for me. I felt like I was using him. But I agreed to marry him to give Lia the life she deserved. And we have. We have built a happy life together, a life filled with love. It's not the kind of love I had with Killian and it's not the kind of love August deserves, but it's love all the same.

"He's my husband," I finally reply.

His lips curl into the tiniest of smiles and I notice his chest deflate, as if in relief.

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

I suppose I have my answer. She's not in love with him. I should have known the moment I looked into her eyes again. Her heart still belongs to me. And that fills me with hope.

Perhaps that's wrong, but I can't help it. I can't pretend as if my feelings for Emma have vanished and I know hers for me haven't either. We were moments away from being married. We were going to have a baby together. We would be a family right now if circumstances beyond our control hadn't changed all of that. How can I not hope when hope's the only thing that saw me through this?

"Killian," she says softly, pulling me from my thoughts.

I shake my head to clear it. "What?"

She smiles. "Do you want to meet your daughter?"

My eyes widen. I don't wish to confuse her. "Are you sure this is what's best for her?"

"You're her father. I think you've both lost enough time, don't you?"

I nod and swallow hard. I've waited so long for this and now I'm nervous. What if she doesn't fancy me? What if she can't accept the fact that I'm her father?

Emma stands up and walks to the stairs. "August, can you please bring Lia down?"

A few moments later, I hear them walking down the stairs.

"Is he an old friend of yours, too, Daddy?" I hear her ask August.

My heart sinks. I'm not surprised she calls him that, but hearing it just about strikes me dead. I force myself to smile and wipe my sweaty palm on my pants.

August and Lia appear in the doorway. Emma takes her hand and leads her to the couch. Lia sits down next to me and Emma sits on her other side.

Emma begins slowly. "Lia, you know how Mommy always tells you about your real daddy and we go visit him?"

"Yes."

"I also told you stories about him and showed you pictures."

"You said he liked to sail on the Jolly Roger."

I smile at that.

"That's right."

Emma picks up a photo album from the coffee table and turns to a picture of me. I'm standing on the deck of my ship, looking out at the water. I remember that day. It was the last time Emma and I sailed together.

"Yup, that's him," Lia says.

Her brow then wrinkles and she puts her little face closer to the picture. She then looks up at me. Her eyes grow wide.

"You really do look exactly like my real daddy. What are you? Like his twin or something. My grandpa had a twin. He was evil though. Are you evil?"

August, Emma, and I can't help but laugh at that one. Leave it to a child to somehow manage to lighten a tense moment.

I shake my head. "No, love, I'm not evil."

Emma shakes her head. "Sweetie, he's not your daddy's twin. He's really your daddy."

Her nose wrinkles in confusion. She shakes her blonde curls back and forth. "I don't get it. You can't just come back from the dead. It's not like vacation. You were in that glass box. I saw you."

Emma nods. "You're right. You see, we all thought your daddy was dead, but it was all just a big mistake."

Lia snorts. "A mistake? Come on, Mommy, I know all about mistakes. That's why pencils have erasers. How can thinking daddy's dead be a mistake?"

I smile. She's quite a character. So smart, just like her mother.

I clear my throat and look at Emma. "Let me try."

Emma nods, as Lia looks up at me with her big, blue eyes.

"You know the Evil Queen?" I ask.

"Yes, she's dead now."

"Aye, that she is. But years ago, she placed a sleeping curse on me that made it seem like I was dead. When she perished, the curse was lifted. And now here I am."

Lia stares at me for a few moments. "So you've just been stuck in that glass this whole time? You couldn't move or talk?"

"That's right. But I could hear you and your mommy."

"You could?"

"Aye. And I missed you everyday," I say softly.

Her brow crinkles. "How could you miss me? You never met me."

A smile pulls at my lips. "I didn't have to. You're my daughter. I loved you the moment I learned of you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice August move his gaze to the floor.

I swallow hard. "I know you already have a really good daddy. So I was thinking perhaps we could try being friends, getting to know each other."

Lia looks at Emma, then August, as if to make sure this is okay. They both offer her smiles. She shrugs her shoulders. "Okay."

I smile. "Good. If it's all right with your mother, perhaps we could spend some time together this weekend. Perhaps Saturday."

We both look at Emma. She nods, a small smile upon her lips. "Sure. How does 1 o'clock sound?"

I bob my head. "That sounds great."

We all fall into an uncomfortable silence then, unsure of what to say or do next. Lia breaks it. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm going to go get a snack."

She then walks out of the room. I look at Emma. "She's quite a resilient lass, isn't she? Like her mother."

Emma smiles and nods. "Nothing really phases her."

I stand up then, feeling as if it's time to go. I catch August's eyes and feel the need to say something to him.

"August, I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. I can see how happy she is."

"You don't need to thank me, Hook. It's been a pleasure. That little girl's brought nothing but joy to my life." He pauses and then adds softly, as he turns to look at Emma, "So has her mother."

Emma removes her eyes from his and I have to swallow around the lump in my throat, as I reply, "You're the only father Lia's ever truly known and I respect that. I just wish to get to know her."

August nods. "She deserves that. You both do."

I clear my throat and then move towards the door. "Well, I best be on my way. I'm certain you both have things to do." I look at Emma, "So, uh, I suppose I'll see you Saturday then...when I come to pick up Lia."

Emma follows me to the door. "Saturday."

I don't want to leave her. The last thing I want to do is walk away from her, but I force myself out the door and down the steps.

Her voice stops me in my tracks before I can reach the end of the walk.

"Killian?"

I spin around to see her standing on the porch.

"I'm really glad you're back," she says softly.

I feel a smile spread across my lips.

"As am I," I reply, before turning back around and continuing down the walk.

I can feel her eyes on me until I disappear from view.

…

End of Part 1

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


	2. Part 2

**Note:** Thanks for the responses to the first part. This story will now be 8 parts. I decided to split one of the parts into two for flow purposes and because it got a little too long. The first part of this story was long and really should have been split into two parts too, but I had a lot I wanted to set-up before continuing on. Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph

 **...True Love Waits: Part 2/8…**

 **~Emma's POV~**

I lie awake in bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. I keep seeing him standing in the doorway, smiling at me. It was like a dream. I felt like at any moment I might wake up and he'd be ripped away from me again.

But it wasn't a dream. It was real. He was real. When I put my arms around him, I never wanted to let go.

God, how can this be happening? I am filled with this incredible sense of happiness to know he's alive, to be able to see him again. But I have a life. I have a husband I am committed to...a husband who loves me and my daughter very much.

I squeeze my eyes shut. This shouldn't be about me. This should be about what's best for Lia. Killian is a wonderful man and she deserves to know him. I've always known he would be an amazing father.

I know I must try to control my feelings for him. I made a commitment to August and our life together. I have to honor that.

But how can I stand seeing him, watching him with our daughter, and not think about what could have been? What could still be if I were willing to make that choice.

How could I do that to August? He's been nothing but wonderful to me and Lia. I can't just throw away what we have built together because Killian is back. It wouldn't be fair to him or Lia.

I'm thrown from my thoughts by his voice. "Are you awake?"

I turn my head to find August staring at me. "Yeah."

"Can't say I'm surprised. It's been a pretty eventful day."

"That's putting it mildly."

He pauses, seemingly reluctant to speak. "How did it feel seeing him again?"

I move my eyes back to the ceiling. "I was shocked, to say the least."

"And after the shock wore off?"

"I was happy. Relieved," I say, choosing my words carefully.

"What did you two talk about? I mean, after he told you what happened to him."

I lick my dry lips. "We talked about you, our family. What kind of role he wants to play in Lia's life."

"He's still in love with you, isn't he?" August asks softly.

I close my eyes. "August."

"No, no, it's okay, Emma. Why wouldn't he be? He's been lying in that case for six years. I'm sure he was hoping that one day he would get the chance to return to you and Lia. I can't blame him for that."

I take a deep breath. "He said he doesn't intend to interfere in our marriage. He just wants to get to know his daughter."

August's hand brushes against my cheek and I turn to look at him. He smiles sadly. "Emma, we all know about intentions. They don't mean a thing if they don't agree with how you feel."

I force the words I know are necessary out of my mouth. "I can't speak for him, August. I can only tell you what he told me. I can only speak for myself. I'm committed to you. You're my husband."

He leans over and kisses my forehead, but neither one of us can meet the other's gaze.

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

I take a deep breath as I knock on the mayor's mansion door. Regina opens the door a moment later, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"Hook?"

I offer her a grin. "In the flesh. Did you miss me?"

I walk past her, as she stands frozen in the doorway. She finally closes the door and comes to stand before me.

"How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead."

I shrug. "Sorry to disappoint, but it seems the rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't perish. The Evil Queen placed a sleeping curse on me that mimicked death. I've been lying in that bloody case for six years. I could hear everything said to me."

Regina licks at her lips slowly, as she recovers from her disbelief. "Then I assume you heard me apologize for the actions of my other, worse half?"

"That I did."

"Well, let me take the opportunity to do it face to face now. I'm sorry, Hook. None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't chosen to split myself in the first place."

I shrug. "Perhaps not. Or perhaps I would have angered you enough at some point and the result would have been the same."

She laughs lightly. "Perhaps. You always have had an uncanny ability to work my last nerve."

We lapse into silence for a moment, as my expression grows serious. "I actually came here today to tell you I don't blame you, Regina."

She smiles at me. "Thank you. That is very generous."

"And I also came to thank you."

She arches an eyebrow. "Thank me? What for?"

"You defeated the Evil Queen once and for all. If you hadn't, I'd still be trapped in that case."

She swallows roughly. "I had to right the wrong I created. I'm just sorry it took me so long." She pauses for a moment, eyeing me. "Have you seen Emma yet?"

"Yesterday."

"How did it go?"

I smile. "It was wonderful to see her again. And I got to meet my daughter."

Regina nods. "She's a great little girl. Emma and August have done a wonderful job with her."

I move my eyes to the floor, which does not go unnoticed by Regina.

"Were you aware she married August before you went there?"

"Aye, I was aware."

"I suppose it didn't make it any easier though, did it?"

I shake my head. "It did not indeed."

Regina sighs heavily. "I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but they're good together, Hook. They're a real family. And August adores that little girl."

"You're quite right, I don't want to hear that. But I can't say I'm surprised. I could tell they're happy."

But not happy the way they could be with me. I know that in my heart.

Regina shakes her head. "Emma was devastated when she lost you. She missed you so much. And for reasons I'm sure you understand, she was scared to have to raise that baby alone. But you are well aware of how strong she is. She made it through. We all helped her. We wanted her to know she wasn't alone like when she had Henry. For Lia's sake, she found a way to move on. She eventually built a family with August. That's what she wanted for Lia."

I swallow roughly. Perhaps I shouldn't ask this question, but I know Regina will be honest with me. She's nothing if not forthright. And I need to hear the truth, no matter how difficult it may be.

"Did they fall in love? Emma didn't make it sound as if they had. She made it sound as if she wanted a stable family for Lia and she knew August could give her that. When I asked her if she was in love with him-..."

"You asked her that?" Regina says, her eyes widening.

"I had to know," I reply quietly.

"What did she say?" Regina asks, her brow arched.

"She said he's her husband," I reply with a small smile.

She eyes me. "And why exactly are you smiling?"

"She didn't answer the question," I say. "If she had fallen in love with him, then she should have been able to answer in the affirmative."

"Perhaps she was simply trying to spare your feelings," Regina says.

I offer her a crooked grin. "That's why I'm asking you now. I'm certain you will make no attempt at sparing my feelings."

She laughs lightly. "You're correct." She pauses and shakes her head. "Emma never fell in love with August. It was a marriage of convenience, at least on her side. I do believe he fell in love with her though."

I feel my chest deflate in relief. I knew it. There's still a chance for us.

"Thank you for your honesty."

"Well, since you appreciate my honesty so much, here's a little more for you." She pauses and meets my eyes. "You have a right to know your daughter, Hook, but you do not have a right to try to break up Emma's marriage."

"It's not my intention to do that," I reply weakly.

"It doesn't have to be."

I rub at my face. "What the devil do you expect me to do, Regina? I'm still in love with Emma. The hope that we could one day be together again kept me going while inside that bloody case. We should have been a happy family. And we still can be. I know she's still in love with me too. I saw it in her eyes."

Regina shrugs her shoulders. "I don't doubt that you did. But you know Emma, Hook. She will always put others ahead of herself. She won't want to hurt August. She won't want to destroy the only family Lia has ever known. She will sacrifice her own happiness for them. And August loves them both. I don't believe he will just let them go without a fight."

"I am grateful for everything August has done for Emma and Lia. But if there's even the slightest chance that we could be the family we were meant to be, then I can't ignore that. I've endured too much to just lose my happy ending now."

Regina sighs in defeat. "It doesn't matter what I say, does it? You're not going to let this go. You're not going to give up."

"Would you?" I ask.

"No, I suppose not." She pauses and then adds, "But just listen to me for a moment. You must follow Emma's lead on this one. Give her space, give her time. And if she decides she wants to stay with August, even though she is not in love with him, then you must respect that. As difficult as it may be, you have to let her go."

I suck in a ragged breath. "If I believe that's what she truly wants, then I suppose I won't have any other choice. But I refuse to give up without a fight."

She offers me a slight smile. "I'd expect nothing less."

...

 **~Emma's POV~**

I enter the tomb, my breath catching in my chest at the sight of the empty glass case. I needed to see it. I had woken up this morning after a fitful night's sleep and I worried it really had all been a dream. A wonderful dream. So I decided to come to the tomb where he had been for the last six years to confirm what I already knew in my heart. He really had come back to me.

I move to the glass case and run my hand across the slick surface. I suddenly hear footsteps outside.

"Emma," my mother calls.

"What's going on?" my father asks.

They both step foot inside, their eyes immediately moving to the empty glass case.

"Oh my God. Where's Hook?" my mother asks.

"What's happened?" my father says.

I feel the smile pull at my lips. "He came back to me. He came back to me again."

My parents' eyes grow wide as they exchange a worried glance.

"Emma, sweetheart, that's impossible. We all saw him die. His body's been in that case for six years."

My father cocks his head to the side. "And he already used his Get Out of The Underworld free card."

"David!" my mother says scoldingly, as she swats his arm.

I shake my head. "Killian was never really dead. It was a sleeping curse that mimicked death."

The news slowly sinks in and their faces fill with relief and happiness. They move to embrace me.

"That's wonderful news!" my mother says.

"It's unbelievable. That guy's got more lives than a cat."

They pull back from me. My mother brushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Tell us what happened," she says.

"When the Evil Queen was killed, all of her curses were lifted. He woke up and came to my house yesterday."

My father's brow furrows. "The Queen was killed a week ago. Where has he been since?"

I drop my eyes. "After he learned I was married to August, he considered not telling me he was alive. He didn't want to disrupt our lives."

My father bobs his head. "I can understand that. Hook always did put your well being first, Emma."

I nod. "I know. But once he saw us again, saw Lia, he knew he couldn't just walk away. He wants to know his daughter."

My mother smiles. "Did he meet her yet?"

I feel my lips move into a wide grin. "Yesterday. They were beautiful together. Just how I imagined they would be."

"This must be confusing for her though. She thinks of August as her father," my father says.

"Killian was very good about it. He said they can just take it slow and get to know each other."

My mother sucks in a breath. "How is August? It can't be easy watching his wife's true love walk back into her life."

I lower my eyes again. "He's okay. I think he's still processing."

"And you?" my father asks. "How are you handling it?"

I swallow hard as I meet my parents' eyes. "I was so happy when I saw him again. I never wanted to let him go. All of the feelings I had for him came rushing back. To be honest, I don't think they ever left. I missed him everyday. I came to visit him here every week. I couldn't touch him or see him smile or look at me, but it was my way of holding onto him."

"But now you're married to another man," my father says. "A man who loves you and Lia."

I nod. "August has been so good to us. The last thing I want to do is hurt him."

"But you're still in love with Killian. It's written all over your face and your husband will be able to see that," my mother says. "You've never been in love with August."

I bob my head. "Killian and I would be married right now. We would be raising our daughter together if circumstances hadn't torn us apart again. We would be happy. I know it."

My father sighs. "You have created a happy life with August."

I wipe at a tear on my cheek. I don't even know when I started crying. "We have. It's a safe and stable life. It's what I didn't have as a child and it's what I wanted for Lia. But it's nothing compared to the happiness I experienced with Killian. It's nothing compared to the happiness I know we could have as a family. Don't we deserve that chance? After everything we went through to have a future together, don't we deserve the chance to try? Doesn't Lia deserve the chance to grow up with her parents?"

My father releases a breath. He has grown very fond of August over the past couple of years. "You made a commitment to August, Emma."

My mother looks at her husband. "Because she believed Killian was dead. Things have changed, David." She pauses, taking my hand in hers. "I know what it feels like to want a man you can't have. David was married to Kathryn and I fought my feelings. I tried to push him away. But it didn't work because we belong together. And, in the end, all it did was cause needless pain and waste time we could have spent together. You and Killian belong together too. Don't make the same mistake I did, Emma."

I nod, taking in a steadying breath. "I don't know what I am going to do, Mom. I'm so confused right now. But I know that I don't want to hurt my daughter and blowing up the only family she's ever known will hurt her."

My mother shakes her head. "So will watching her mother pretend in a marriage, watch her mother yearn for her true love. You won't be happy, Emma, and that will affect Lia. And it won't be fair to any of you."

I wipe at my cheeks with my hands. "You know what? It's too soon to decide anything. I just want Lia and Killian to have a chance to get to know each other first."

...

 **~Killian's POV~**

I hear her footsteps click across the ship's deck as I lean against the railing, staring out at the water and the setting sun. She comes to stand beside me. Her eyes flit across my face, as if memorizing it, as if I might disappear at any moment. I turn my gaze over to her.

"I just spoke to Henry," she begins. "He's so happy you're alive."

I smile gently. "I've missed the lad. I recall you telling me he's at university now. How is he doing?"

She nods her head. "He's doing great. He's majoring in creative writing and loves it." She pauses for a long moment. "He said he wished he could come back and see you but he's too busy with school right now."

I purse my lips. "Perhaps I will give him a call soon."

"I'm sure he'd like that," she says.

We fall into an uncomfortable silence for a few long moments and my heart sinks. We never used to have these awkward moments. We always had plenty to say to each other and, when we did have moments of silence, they were always comfortable ones. I liked that we had developed such a familiarity and sense of ease with each other that we didn't always need to exchange words. I'd never had that before.

She reaches out and covers my hand with hers, as she speaks in a low voice, "I was scared it was all a dream when I woke up this morning. I actually went to the tomb because I needed to see for myself that you weren't still in there. That you really had come back to me."

I turn to meet her gaze. "Don't you know by now, Swan? Nothing can keep me away from you. Death couldn't, so simulated death didn't stand a chance in hell."

She laughs lightly, but it soon fades.

"I never stopped loving you," she says softly.

I feel my heart soar in my chest at her words.

"Nor I you," I reply with a smile. I pause for a long moment and then add in a whisper, my eyes focused on her face. "I know you're not in love with him."

She drops her eyes down. "Killian."

"It's alright if you can't admit it, Swan. I don't need you to."

I watch as she swallows roughly and avoids the statement. "Things are different now, Killian. I have our daughter to consider."

"Aye, I understand." I lick at my lips. "I will give you all the time and space you need, Emma. I will not push you or pressure you or interfere in your marriage. But you must know I will never stop waiting for you, even if you decide to continue in your marriage. I am nothing if not a patient man."

I told Regina I wouldn't have a choice to let Emma go if she chose to remain married to August, but I realize now I do have a choice. I can wait for her. I can wait as long as it takes.

Her eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open slightly. "That's not fair to you, Killian. You deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy."

"You and our daughter are my happiness. You are my happy ending. It took me 300 years to find you, Emma. I refuse to lose you now. I told you once I would never stop fighting for us and I meant it. Perhaps that fight means waiting until you come to terms with what we both know in our hearts. We are meant to be. We belong together. We always have and we always will."

She stares at me for a long moment, her lips parted, as if she wants to say something but can't bring herself to. I lean forward and place a kiss to her temple, needing to feel her skin against my lips. She closes her eyes and leans into my touch.

And then she slips her hand from mine and she's gone.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

I open the door to the house as quietly as I can. It's late and I don't want to wake Lia or August. I tiptoe to the stairs, but his voice stops me in my tracks.

"Where have you been?"

I turn around to find August sitting on the couch.

"What are you still doing up?" I ask, as I walk towards him.

"I was waiting for my wife to come home. I was worried." He shakes his head, swallowing roughly. "Why didn't you answer my calls or texts?"

I lower my eyes to the ground. "I put my phone on silent."

"Why? Where have you been?"

His tone feels accusatory and suddenly I feel guilty for no reason. "I went to see Killian on his ship and then I just walked around town. I needed some time alone to think."

His face flashes with hurt. "You went to see him? Why?"

I shrug. "I just needed to talk to him, August. He's been gone from my life for six years. We share a daughter."

The truth is, I needed to see him again. I wish I could see him everyday. I wish I could wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep in his arms every night. And if I weren't married, then I would being doing exactly that. I would be with Killian right now. But I can't tell August any of that.

He sighs heavily. "I understand things are complicated, Emma. I don't expect your feelings for him to have just disappeared. But I think I deserve your honesty. I think I've earned that much."

I nod slowly. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should have told you where I was going and I should have called to tell you I was going to be home late. I'm sorry I worried you."

He stares at me for a long moment, then bows his head.

"I'm going to bed," he says simply and then turns on his heel.

I feel my heart break a little at the pain I know I've caused him. I force myself to follow a few minutes later, stopping at Lia's door when I hear her voice.

"Mommy?"

I step inside her bedroom and come to sit beside her on the bed. "Yes, baby?"

"Did you see my real daddy again?"

I nod with a smile. "I did."

"Is he sad?" she asks, her forehead wrinkling.

I tilt my head to the side and brush her hair off her forehead. "Why do you ask that?"

She shrugs. "Because he's all alone."

I feel tears spring to my eyes. She's right. I built a life with August and Lia. I have Henry, my parents, my brother, and sister. But Killian has no one. I was all he had and our little girl was our future. He thought he was coming back to his true love and his daughter. Instead, he came back to a life that was no longer his.

And I've been so focused on not wanting to hurt Lia and August that I haven't really considered how much pain Killian must be in right now and much it would hurt him to lose us for good. I realize that no matter what happens people I love will get hurt.

I bob my head slowly. "Yeah, I think he is sad."

"I don't want him to be sad," she says softly.

"Neither do I," I reply. I force a smile. "But guess what? He is going to get to know you and that is going to make him happy."

"How do you know?"

I run the back of my fingers across her cheek. Looking into her blue eyes are like looking into Killian's.

"Because you make me happy everyday. I know you'll do the same for him."

"Okay," she says. "I'll try."

I smile, as I lean forward and place a kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Lia."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

I get up and walk out of her bedroom. I enter my bedroom, noticing the light shining from beneath the bathroom door and the water running. August is in the bathroom and for some reason I breathe a sigh of relief. I quickly change and crawl into bed.

I stare at the empty spot beside me where August usually resides. I can't help but picture Killian sleeping in his place, his eyes focused on mine, arm draped across my hip. I imagine my hand caressing his face, his scruff delightfully rough beneath my palm. I can feel his lips on mine as he kisses me goodnight. More tears fill my eyes at the thought.

A moment later, I hear the door to the bathroom creak open and I quickly turn over on my side. I feel August slide into bed behind me. I can sense his eyes on me, trying to determine if I'm asleep.

"Emma? Are you still awake?"

I don't reply and squeeze my eyes closed. I hear him sigh and then turn over on his side, his back to mine. I feel a tear slip down my cheek and hit my pillow.

…

End of Part 2

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. Steph


	3. Part 3

**Note:** Just a note to guest reviewers: Could I ask if you would like to give constructive criticism (which I welcome) that you please sign-in? I can't reply to guest reviews and I like to try to address the points made (often which I agree with). The only way for me to reply is in a note like this in a new chapter, which isn't usually the best way. Thank you!

Thanks for the responses to "One Night Only", "Heal Me, Hold Me", and the last part. Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph

 **...** **True Love Waits** **: Part 3/8…**

 **~Emma's POV~**

I walk down the hallway toward Lia's room, stopping when I hear their voices. I peer around the doorframe.

August is sitting on the bed and Lia is standing in front of him. He's attempting to do her hair.

"So that's a no to a ponytail. How about a French braid?"

"You can't do a French braid. Last time you did one my head looked all lopsided."

I smile at that. It's true.

"How about pigtails?"

She shakes her head. "No, I looked like a dog last time."

August laughs and gently turns Lia around to face him. "Well, it appears I'm all out of hairstyles." His smile fades. "Lia, he's going to pick you up soon. You need to be ready."

She shrugs. "Well, if my hair's not done, then I guess I can't go."

August raises his eyebrows. "Is that what this is about?"

She lowers her eyes. "I don't want to go."

"Why?"

"I promised Mommy I would try to make him happy, but I don't even know him," she says softly.

August takes a deep breath. I can see how hard this is on him and it breaks my heart. "Not yet, but you will."

She looks up at him, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Did you know him before?"

He nods. "Yes, but not well."

"Did you like him?"

He looks down at the floor. "He seemed like a good man."

Lia puts her hand in his. Her voice grows soft. "Will you be mad at me if I like him?"

August shakes his head and touches her cheek. "Of course not, sweetheart. He's your biological father. I hope you like him. I just want you to be happy."

I feel tears spring to my eyes but I quickly blink them back. August looks up then and finds me standing in the doorway.

He clears his throat and stands up. He walks over to me and hands me the brush.

He offers me a weak smile. "Maybe you'll have better luck."

I take the brush from him, walk to the bed, and sit down.

I turn Lia around and attempt to brush her hair, but she refuses to stand still.

"Lia, you have to stand still. I can't do your hair if you keep squirming."

"I want to leave my hair down or I'm not going!"

She knows I don't like her hair down and must think this is her ticket out.

"You know it gets in your way and always gets tangled when it's left down. I know you must want to look pretty for your daddy."

She wriggles free of my grip and turns around to face me, her hands planted challengingly on her hips.

"Don't call him that. He's a stranger."

I feel my breath freeze in my chest. "That's not true. You visited him every week since you were born. I told you stories about him and showed you pictures."

"It's not the same. I can't call him daddy. I already have a daddy."

I sigh. I should have known better than to say that, considering the conversation I just heard between her and August.

Maybe we're taking this too fast. I can't expect her to just start thinking of Killian as her father when August has been the only one she's really known for two years.

"I know this is hard, honey. And I don't expect you to start thinking of him as your daddy right away. You can call him whatever you want and think of him however you like. You're a lucky little girl, you know. You have two men who want to be your daddy."

She looks down at the floor. "What if he doesn't like me?" she asks softly.

I place my hand to her chin and lift her face so she looks at me. "He already loves you and I know he'll end up liking you, too. He heard every word you said to him while he was in that case, you know. You are smart and funny and beautiful, Lia. What's not to like?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "You have to say that. You're my mom."

I smile. "Maybe, but I'd say it even if I weren't your mother."

She pauses for a moment and then her eyes narrow. "Well, what if I don't end up liking him?"

I shake my head, thinking this to be impossible. I always knew Killian would be an amazing father and I know he and Lia will eventually form a wonderful bond. I want that for them so much.

"He's a wonderful man, Lia. He's kind and smart and funny. I promise, if you give him a chance, you're going to like him."

She shrugs her little shoulders. "But you said you didn't like him much at first."

I laugh and nod. "That's true. But your daddy isn't the same man he was when we first met. He worked really hard to become a better man. I know you'll learn to love him just as much as I do, Lia."

"Okay," she says.

I then pull her into a hug. I give her a kiss and whisper, "I love you," in her ear.

Just then, the doorbell rings. I breathe deeply and take her hand in mine. "Let's go."

We walk downstairs and Lia runs ahead of me. She pulls the door open, revealing Killian. I feel the air go out of my lungs at the sight of him. I still can't believe he's standing in front of me, alive and well. And, even after all this time, he still takes my breath away.

Our eyes meet and he smiles at me. A smile that reaches his blue eyes and makes them sparkle. He then bends down to Lia. "Are you ready to go? I have many fun things planned for us today."

I can't take my eyes off of them. I tried to imagine what they would look like together, but I could never get a complete picture in my mind. And, now, here they are. I can see the love in his eyes when he looks at her and my heart aches for all of the time they lost, all of the moments they never got to share.

"I'm ready," she says. She turns to me and waves. "Bye, Mommy. See you later." She then runs out the door and down the walk.

Killian stands up and meets my gaze. "I'll have her home by dusk."

"Don't worry about it, Killian. Take as much time as you want."

He nods. "Thank you."

He turns around and only makes it a few feet before my voice stops him.

"Killian?"

"What, love?" he says, as he spins around to face me.

My heart melts at hearing him call me 'love' again.

"Have a good time," I say with a smile.

His lips curl into a grin. "Thank you. We will."

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

I look down at her as we walk on the sidewalk in silence. My palms are sweaty. My mouth's dry. I can't think of anything of substance to say. I've never been at a loss for words before.

I swallow hard. "So, uh, I was thinking perhaps we could get some lunch first. Where would you like to dine?"

She shrugs. "I don't care."

I eye her. "Now I don't believe that. You seem like a lass with opinions."

I realize that although she visited me every week for her entire life and Emma shared stories with me about her, I know very little about my daughter.

"What kind of food do you like? Perhaps grilled cheese and onion rings like your mother? We can go to Granny's for that if you like."

She shakes her head. "Sushi. I like sushi."

I raise an eyebrow. "Sushi?" I haven't a clue what that is.

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy don't like it so we never get to have it."

I have to force myself not to wince at that daddy word again.

"Well, sushi it is then."

I have no idea where to find this sushi she speaks of.

Her eyes light up. "You like sushi?"

I manage to bob my head. "Aye, I love it."

It's name sounds rather unappealing. I highly doubt I will enjoy it.

Apparently, Storybrooke has changed more than I thought. Lia informs me of a new restaurant not far from the docks that serves sushi. We walk to it and we're seated in moments. I allow Lia to order for us since I haven't a clue what bloody sushi is. Then we sit in an awkward silence.

I attempt to break it. "I recall you telling me about school. You're in kindergarten, right?"

She wrinkles her nose. "Yeah, it's boring. We do baby stuff."

I smile to myself.

"Well, what do you like to do? I believe you told me once you like to draw."

"That's right. I like to read, too."

"You already know how to read?"

I don't recall Lia or Emma ever mentioning that. She looks at me as if I have grown two heads. Ridiculous question, I suppose.

"Since I was three," she replies, holding up three fingers.

My eyes widen. "Three. That's quite impressive."

She nods. "Mommy said I'm smart like you. She said you know how to read maps and Latin and Greek."

I feel my heart swell at that. Emma truly tried to keep me alive for our daughter.

She looks at me curiously. "What do you like to do?"

"Well, I am certain your mother told you I like to sail."

"She said you were the best captain to ever sail the seas."

I smile at that. When we learned we were having a child, I imagined us going sailing on the Jolly Roger together. I imagined teaching Lia how to sail.

"Has Mommy ever taken you to the Jolly Roger?"

She shakes her head. "No, I've asked her to a bunch of times, but she always makes an excuse. I think it would make her too sad."

My brow furrows. "Sad? Why?"

Her big, blue eyes meet mine. "Because it would make her think of you."

"Oh," I reply softly.

We fall into an uncomfortable silence then. We're saved a few minutes later by the arrival of our food. My eyes widen at the sushi and my lips curl in disgust. Lia digs right into the raw fish wrapped around rice. I approach mine a bit more cautiously. And by cautiously I mean I stare at it. You would think a man of the sea would enjoy such food.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" she asks.

"Aye, I'm simply taking my time."

I lift the smallest of pieces to my tongue and force myself to swallow. It's almost as revolting as bologna.

She eyes me knowingly. "You don't like it, do you?"

I raise my eyebrows. She's quite perceptive. "I'm afraid you've found me out. I didn't even know what sushi was until it arrived."

"Why did you say you liked it then?"

I shrug. "I suppose I just wanted you to fancy me and to make you happy, love."

She smiles at me. "You don't have to lie to do that. Just be yourself. That's what Mommy always says."

This lass may be wiser than I am. I can see more and more of Emma in her with each passing moment.

We finish our meal. Or, rather, she finishes her meal and I push mine around my plate. We exit the restaurant and I turn to her. "So, I was thinking perhaps we could go for ice cream at Any Given Sundae and then go play in the park."

She shakes her head. "Nah."

"Well, what do you wish to do then?"

"Go to the harbor to look at the water."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"Mommy takes me there all the time. She said the water calms her."

I smile. Emma must go there to feel closer to me.

I bob my head. "The harbor it is then."

We walk to the harbor and sit down side by side.

"Mommy said the water calmed you too. She said you took her here when she was sad."

"That's right," I say with a nod.

"I like it," she says. "It's pretty here."

"Aye, that it is."

She looks up at me and grins. "You're not so bad," she says.

I chuckle, as I realize we've just made memories. Memories no one can ever take away from me.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

I hear their footsteps on the walk and rush over to the window. I pull back the curtains and smile as my eyes land on their figures walking side by side. They walk a few feet and then she looks up at him. She smiles and slips her hand into his.

My heart catches in my chest at the sight of them. God, they're beautiful together.

He looks up and in my direction, so I quickly pull back out of sight. A moment later, the doorbell rings. I wait a few moments so as not to seem as if I were standing there waiting for them. I then walk to the door and open it.

Our eyes meet and hold. He smiles at me. "Hello, love."

"Hi. You guys are back." I move my gaze down to Lia. "Did you have fun?"

She smiles and nods enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. We ate sushi and went to the harbor."

I can feel Killian staring at me at the mention of the harbor. It was obviously Lia's suggestion and I'm sure the significance is not lost on him.

I pat Lia's head. "I'm so glad you had fun, sweetie. Why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner?"

"Okay," she says. She then looks up at Killian and smiles. "Thanks for today. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

His eyes twinkle as he replies, "Nothing would make me happier."

With that, Lia runs upstairs. We both watch her go and then turn back to each other.

Killian shakes his head. "She's an amazing little girl, Swan. You've done a wonderful job with her." He pauses and then adds, "I see so much of you in her, Emma."

I feel my face flood with red. I swallow hard. "And I see so much of you in her." I blink back a sudden rush of tears. "Being with her was like being with a piece of you, Killian. I'd look into her blue eyes and feel you staring back at me. Whenever I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, whenever I felt like I couldn't stand being without you for one more moment, I'd look at her. It gave me comfort."

I see the tears spring to his eyes and he looks down, hoping to hide it from me. I take a deep breath and attempt a lighthearted smile.

"Sushi, huh? Do you even know what sushi is?"

He raises his head to look at me and grins. "I do now. I wished to impress her so I told her I loved it. It didn't take her long to figure out my deception."

I chuckle. "She's like a little human lie detector. Nothing much gets past her."

Killian's smile widens, as he nods at me. "She inherited her mother's superpower."

His smile fades and then we fall into an awkward silence until I finally break it. "Well, I better get going. Dinner's getting cold."

His eyes seem to flash with disappointment. "Alright. Perhaps I could see her again next Saturday?"

I nod. "You can see her anytime you want, Killian."

"It's probably best to keep it scheduled right now. I don't wish to overwhelm her."

I bob my head and meet his eyes. He's already a great father and he doesn't even realize it. "Okay. I'll see you next Saturday then. Bye."

I move to close the door when his voice stops me. I meet his piercing gaze.

"You take her to the harbor," he says softly.

I nod with a sad smile. "Yeah, I do." I pause and then add, as I battle the emotion now constricting my throat. "It helps me feel closer to you. When I'm there I can sit down and pretend you're sitting beside me. I can hear your voice telling me how the sea is calming and how it's your job to protect my heart. And I can close my eyes and pretend your arms are around me." I stop and then add softly, "It doesn't make me feel sad. I tried to go to the Jolly Roger once and Lia is always asking to go, but it just hurt too much. It's where I lost you. And it made me think of how one day we could have brought our family there and gone on sailing trips. How you could have taught her how to sail. The harbor is different somehow. The water calms me and helps me remember the good times. It brings me comfort."

He rubs at his eyes and then looks down. "Memories like those and your visits are the only things that saw me through those six years trapped in that case."

I ache to reach out and wrap my arms around him, but force myself to resist.

He clears his throat. "Well, I'll let you go. I look forward to seeing you both next week."

He turns around and I watch as he walks away from me. It takes all of my strength not to run after him. Everytime he walks away I fear I'll never see him again.

I wait until he's out of sight to close the door. I lean my forehead against the door and squeeze my eyes shut.

"He's gone, Emma."

August's voice takes me by surprise and I quickly turn around. He's simply staring at me and for some reason I feel guilty.

"I know," I say softly.

"Dinner's getting cold."

I shake my head. "I'm actually not feeling too well. I think I'm going to go lie down. You two eat without me."

I start up the stairs but his voice stops me. "Is this how it's going to be now?"

I turn around to face him, my features twisted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

August's eyes flood with hurt. "You can't be with him, so you're going to pull away from this family...from me."

I walk down the stairs and stand in front of him. "That is not what I am doing. I don't feel well. It's just dinner."

He shakes his head. "Two years, Emma. We haven't missed a dinner together as a family in the two years we've been married. You insisted on it or don't you remember? You never got to have family meals as a foster kid and you wanted things to be different for Lia. No matter what was happening, what villain was terrorizing the town, what curse was being cast, we always found a way to make sure we sat down to dinner together as a family. But he's been back for three days and that's all it took for things to change."

I see the hurt in his eyes and I can't stand that I put it there. But I also can't deny what he said. And I can't sit down to a meal as a family right now.

"I have a headache, August. Don't make more of it than it is."

I turn to walk away.

"He's still in love with you and that's not going to change. You don't just fall out of love with Emma Swan. He's not going to just let you go. I know because I wouldn't."

I squeeze my eyes shut and a tear slips down my cheek. I then walk up the stairs, his eyes following me all the way.

...

End of Part 3

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


	4. Part 4

**Note:** Thanks for the responses to the last part. Hope you enjoy this part. ~Steph

 **...** **True Love Waits** **: Part 4/8…**

 **~Killian's POV~**

I stand in front of the door to the loft, my hand poised to knock, when suddenly the door is flung open. Mary Margaret stands before me, mouth agape.

"Hook," she says.

"Hello-..."

She cuts me off by stepping forward and embracing me. "I'm so glad you're alive. Emma told us everything that happened." She pulls back and smiles at me. "This is just amazing."

I nod. "Aye, that it is."

I realize in that moment how much I truly miss her and David. I miss being a part of their family. I miss feeling like I belonged.

"I heard you got to meet Lia. Isn't she wonderful?"

"She is a marvel," I reply with a proud smile.

"And Emma," she begins, her smile fading a bit. "She is so happy to have you back."

I bob my head but don't reply.

She looks down at her watch. "Speaking of which, I'm going to be late to meet her for breakfast at Granny's. I'm so sorry to just rush off like this."

"No need to apologize." I step aside to allow her to pass. "Please give her my best and tell her I will see her soon."

Mary Margaret nods and then squeezes my hand. "I will." She then yells out, "Kids, time to go! You're going to be late for school."

A little boy and girl come running to the door. I smile at how much Neal has grown. And their daughter looks like how I imagined Emma must have at four years old.

Mary Margaret smiles as she points at me. "Neal, Eva, this is an old friend of ours. His name is Killian."

I bend down before them. "Neal, you were just a wee lad last time I saw you. My how you've grown. And what a beautiful lass you are, Eva."

Mary Margaret smiles, as she takes their hands. "I hope they will get the chance to get to know you, Hook."

"As do I," I reply.

"Goodbye," she says, as the kids wave at me.

She then disappears down the hall and I close the door behind her.

"Mary Margaret, who was at the…-"

David stops in his tracks at the sight of me.

"Hello, mate," I say with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hook," he says.

I step forward to extend my hand to him. He slips his hand in mine and then pulls me toward him, his arm going to clap around my back.

"It's so good to have you back," he says and then pulls away.

"There's no keeping me down apparently," I say.

"You're like a cockroach," he chuckles.

"I've been called far worse," I reply with a shrug.

We laugh together and when the laughter subsides, we fall into an uncomfortable silence until he breaks it.

"How have things been with Emma?" he asks.

I sigh. "It was wonderful seeing her again and meeting my daughter, but, as you can imagine, things are rather complicated."

"I'm sure they are," he says. He eyes me for a long moment. "You want her back, don't you?"

I nod my head firmly. "Aye, that I do. I want the future that we fought so hard to have, that we planned for. I want the family that should have been mine."

"I can't blame you for that," David replies.

"I'm sensing a but looming."

"But," he begins. "Emma and Lia are happy with August. It took Emma a long time to recover after she lost you, but she wanted to give Lia the best life she could and she has. She knew that was what you would have wanted for them."

"It was," I reply softly. "But Emma isn't in love with August."

David shrugs. "No, she isn't. But he has been good to her, good to Lia. He's the only father she really knows."

"And I am grateful for what he has done for them both. But I am back now and I can't just step aside and watch as my daughter and the woman I love live a life that I should have been a part of."

David nods his head. "I understand that. But I think you need to look at this from Emma's perspective. She was always afraid of losing you, Hook. That's why she was hesitant to begin a relationship with you in the first place. Think of all the times she couldn't accept losing you. She embraced the darkness and turned you into a Dark One in Camelot because she didn't want to live without you. And then her worst fears came true and you died anyway. But she couldn't accept that either so she went to the Underworld to get you back. When she failed, she was forced to accept you were really gone and she was devastated. But then you returned so quickly that she didn't have to learn how to live without you. For a year, you two couldn't have been happier. And then the worst happened again."

He pauses as memories of what should have been one of the happiest days of our lives come flooding back to me. I can still feel Emma's tears on my face and her arms cradling my body. I can still hear her anguished cries. We should have been celebrating our marriage and instead she was planning a funeral. I remember feeling trapped inside that bloody case, listening to everyone bid me goodbye. I wanted to scream that I was still alive.

I am snapped from my thoughts by the sound of David's voice again. "She lost you once more and with your child on the way. She didn't think there was any chance of you coming back again. I honestly didn't think she would recover, but she eventually forced herself to move on for Lia's sake. She had to learn to live without you, Hook. But her heart? Her heart never truly recovered. She didn't build walls like before you came into her life, but she kept it protected, hidden away. It still belonged to you and she knew it always would. And now that you're back, she doesn't want to hurt August or Lia, but she also doesn't want to get hurt again either. If she opens her heart to you again, then she also opens it to the possibility of losing you again."

I swallow roughly. I should have realized Emma would feel that way. I can't say I blame her.

I shake my head. "I can't just walk away from her. I swore I would never stop fighting for us and I meant it."

He nods. "I don't expect you to walk away. I know you too well for that and I wouldn't want it anyway. If there's a chance for you and my daughter, then I want you to have it. I'm only suggesting that you let Emma deal with all of this in her own time. If you pressure her, then I think you will only push her away."

"Thank you," I say. "You're right. Emma must be willing to risk her heart to be with me again. She must come to that conclusion on her own. And I'll be waiting when she does."

"It won't be easy. She knows doing so will cause August and Lia pain. You know Emma. She puts everyone's feelings above her own."

"I do not wish for anyone to be hurt," I say.

David shrugs. "I think it's inevitable at this point."

I drop my eyes to the ground, but do not reply.

...

 **~Emma's POV~**

I sit in Granny's, staring out the window at the table where we had our first real kiss. It was where our relationship really began. I can still feel the way his lips felt on mine. I miss that feeling. I miss everything about him.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by my mother sliding into the booth across from me.

"Good morning," she says brightly.

"Good morning," I reply, my eyes moving to the menu.

I can feel her gaze on me.

"What?" I ask, finally meeting her eyes.

"How are things with August?" she asks.

I sigh and drop the menu to the table. "Tense. Uncomfortable. He thinks things are changing between us because Killian's back."

My mother arches an eyebrow. "August is a smart man, Emma. He must sense that things are off."

"Of course they're off," I snap. "The father of my child, the man I was supposed to marry, my true love, just walked back into my life after believing he was dead for six years. How could things not be off?"

My mother sighs heavily and reaches across the table to cover my hand with hers. "August knows that you never would have married him if you didn't believe Killian was dead. He knows that you and Killian would be married right now, you'd be a family right now with Lia."

I swallow roughly. "I made a commitment to August, which I intend to honor. I don't want to hurt him or Lia."

My mother tilts her head. "I know all about the desire to protect your child at all costs. But, sweetheart, you deserve happiness too. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness to honor a commitment you made to a man under false circumstances. Do you honestly believe that continuing in a marriage with August while your true love is still alive will make for a happy family for Lia? You have a chance to give her a family with her father, with two parents who love each other so deeply they would do anything for one another. Isn't that what you want her to grow up seeing? Not two people who are in a marriage to provide stability."

I blink back tears. "It's not that simple, Mom."

"I didn't say it was. But you and Killian fought tooth and nail to be together. True love is so rare. Most people go their whole lives without ever finding it. You can't just throw that away now. True love conquers all, Emma. You know that."

"Do I?" I say softly. I squeeze my eyes closed. "What if we're not really meant to be? What if all the times I lost him were signs that despite true love we'll never be able to make things work?"

She shakes her head. "That's your fear talking, Emma. You're afraid to risk your heart because you could lose Killian again."

"I don't think I could survive it this time," I whisper.

I realized last night as I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling for hours that the real thing holding me back is my fear of losing Killian again. If I invest in a life with him again, a future with him and our daughter, and then it's all stolen from me once more, I'm not sure I would ever recover.

"Yes, you could because you are a survivor. But look at yourself. You're miserable right now and that's because you don't have him. That's not going to change. You can try to hide it and pretend, but August will know and Lia will sense it. And that happy family that you created for her will crumble anyway. Trust me when I tell you the pain will only get worse the longer you wait to make the choice to follow your heart."

I swallow roughly and return my eyes to my menu.

...

 **~Killian's POV~**

I ring the doorbell and wait, as I nervously balance the package on my hand and hook. A moment later, August flings the door open.

I'm disappointed it's not Emma, but I attempt to hide it. "Hello, August. I'm here to pick up Lia."

He nods. "She'll be down in a minute. Emma's doing her hair. Come on in."

I walk inside and he shuts the door behind me. We stand in an awkward, tense silence.

"So, are you staying on the Jolly Roger? Or are you at Granny's?"

I shake my head. "Jolly Roger."

It's where I feel most at home. Emma and I lived in the house I picked out for her until my apparent death. It's the only other place that's ever felt like home before. With that gone, the Jolly Roger is all I have left.

"What about a job? I know you were working at the Sheriff's station before you...well, before."

I shrug, a bit irritated with the third degree. "I'm considering my options." I pause and then look at him, "I imagine working with Emma at the Sheriff's station now would be rather awkward."

August nods. "I'd imagine."

My eyes move to the stairs as I hear footsteps. They land on Emma and Lia, walking hand in hand. I smile at them and they return it. My lasses. My beautiful lasses.

Lia runs toward me, her eyes wide with curiosity as she stares at the wrapped package in my hand.

"Is that for me?"

I kneel down in front of her. "Well, I bought it for a beautiful young lass with big, blue eyes and the loveliest smile in all the realms."

She grins, revealing a gap in her front teeth. She lost a tooth. Something inside of me sinks as I realize I'm still missing moments in her life.

She raises her hand. "That's me! That's me!"

I smile and hand her the package. She tears into my twenty-five minute wrapping job in 2.5 seconds. It's not easy wrapping with a hook. She pulls the top off the box and I watch as her mouth drops open at the ship inside.

"It looks just like the Jolly Roger!" she screams.

"It's a replica. Gepetto made it," I say.

She looks at me, her eyes dancing in delight, and throws her arms around my neck.

I close my eyes and revel in the feeling of my little girl's arms around me for the first time. I pull her close to me.

"Thank you," she whispers in my ear and then kisses my cheek.

I open my eyes and she pulls back. I look up at Emma, noticing how her eyes are glassy from tears held back.

Lia looks at me with barely contained excitement. "Can we go sailing on the Jolly Roger today? I want you to teach me to sail. Please?!"

I nod. "Aye, I think it's well past time," I say, as my eyes meet Emma's.

Lia practically jumps up and down. "This is going to be so much fun!" She turns to Emma. "Do you want to come too, Mommy?"

I look at Emma. I can see she'd like nothing more, but she shakes her head. "I don't want to intrude. You two go and have fun together."

I lick my lips. "No, Emma, it wouldn't be an intrusion. We'd like it if you came." Out of the corner of my eye, I notice August shift his feet and look down at the ground. "You're welcome to come, too, August."

August looks at Emma, waiting for her response. She smiles. "Well, it has been ages since I went sailing."

August drops his head. It's clear he was hoping she'd refuse.

"What about you, August?" I ask, convinced he'll come along just to keep an eye on us.

But he shakes his head. "I can't. I've got some errands to run. You guys go and have fun."

Emma looks at him and I can tell there's tension between them. She walks over and gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you later then."

We walk out the door together. I'm aware of August's eyes following us as we move out of sight.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

The three of us walk along the sidewalk, Lia between me and Killian. It feels surreal. I've imagined moments like this so many times. Simple moments where we just spent time as a family. And now that's exactly what's happening.

"Can we get lunch before going on the Jolly Roger?" Lia asks. "I'm hungry."

Killian nods. "I'm famished as well." He glances at me. "What do you say, Swan?"

"Granny's?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Lia says.

"Granny's it is then," Killian says.

We walk the short distance to Granny's and step inside. News of Killian's return spread quickly through Storybrooke, so everyone is aware he is alive and well. But I still see all eyes on him, on us, as we enter and sit down at a booth. Lia and I slide in across from him.

I glance around Granny's, remembering all the times Killian and I spent here together. I've had dreams about the three of us sharing family meals here. It feels like all of my dreams are coming true.

"Place hasn't changed a bit," he says, gesturing with his hook.

I nod. "Ruby wanted to keep it that way after Granny passed."

I see his face fall. "I was sorry to hear that. She was a lovely woman. She will be missed."

I simply nod and we fall into a silence that feels awkward, something we never had before. I pick up the menu and busy myself, pretending to study it, even though I know it by heart and always get the same thing for lunch. I notice Killian do the same thing, but he keeps stealing glances at me over his menu.

"I want grilled cheese and onion rings," Lia declares.

Killian's gaze moves from me to her, a smile upon his lips. "Looks as if someone inherited her mother's love for comfort food."

A smile pulls at my lips and I nod. "And her father's hate of bologna. She won't touch the stuff with a ten foot pole."

I see his smile widen and his eyes soften. "Is that right? Well, she's a brilliant lass, now isn't she?"

"Bologna's gross," Lia says wrinkling her nose.

"I couldn't agree more, love."

I watch as Lia tilts her head and studies him for a long moment. "Did you get hungry and thirsty in that case?" she asks.

I watch as his smile fades and he shrugs. "I wouldn't describe it as such. It was more like cravings. Things I missed that I wished I could have again."

I raise my brow. "Like rum?"

I had placed his flask beside him in the case. I knew it belonged with him.

He bobs his head. "Aye. There would be moments when I wished I could take a swig of rum."

His voice is low and oddly sad as he says it. It takes me a moment and then I realize why. Rum was always his solution to everything. He was stuck in a case for six years, unable to speak or move, unable to be with us, and he couldn't have the one thing that always made him feel better, at least for a few moments.

His tongue sweeps across his lips, his eyes meeting mine. "I knew my flask was within my reach, but I couldn't move my hand to pick it up. I yearned to take a swig to help the numb the pain for a bit, to help me forget everything and everyone I was missing."

I swallow hard. "That must have been very difficult."

"Aye," he replies softly.

The waitress comes a moment later and takes our orders. We all order the same thing. Killian also developed a love for grilled cheese and onion rings. We lapse into another awkward silence that makes my heart sink. Maybe too much has happened for us to regain the comfort and familiarity we once had. Thankfully, our food arrives quickly, giving us something else to focus on.

I watch Killian as he eats his grilled cheese, recalling something I had forgotten. He always had a peculiar way of eating it. Most would eat from the inside out, working their way to the crust. He always started at the crust, eating all the way around it. I turn my eyes to Lia and watch as she does the same thing. A smile pulls at my lips. For some reason, I hadn't realized she had inherited this particular odd habit from her father until right now.

I nod at our daughter and then look at Killian. "Like father, like daughter."

He looks at me for a long moment and then moves his eyes to Lia, his lips turning into a grin. He doesn't say a word, but the grin stays upon his lips for the rest of the meal.

And as the moments pass, some of the awkwardness disappears. We fall into an easy conversation and for a few minutes it feels as if he had never left.

...

End of Part 4

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


	5. Part 5

**Note:** Thanks for the responses to the last part. Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph

 **...** **True Love Waits** **: Part 5/8…**

 **~Emma's POV~**

I watch as Killian helps Lia board the Jolly Roger. He offers his hand to me next. I slip it into his, as I feel goosebumps appear on my skin at his touch.

Killian and Lia move to the anchor. He shows her how to lift it up and onto the deck. He then shows her how to raise the masts. His hand and hook work in tandem quickly and methodically. I've always loved watching him work, his hand so strong and his hook such a natural part of him.

I can't believe I'm here with Killian and Lia. I imagined this scenario a million times in my mind. But it was always an impossible dream. And, now, here we are. It's like we're a real family, the family we dreamt of. I feel a sudden pang of guilt at the thought of August. I can't help but feel like I'm betraying him in some way.

Killian's voice pulls me from my thoughts. "Ready, love?" he asks, as he nods towards the bow.

I bob my head and follow them to the bow of the ship. Killian stands before the wheel with Lia in front of him.

He gestures with his hook. "That's starboard, port, bow, stern. This is the helm."

He shows her how to turn the wheel to control which way the ship goes. He waits until we can no longer see shore and then offers her the wheel.

"You try now, lass," he says, propping her up on his knee and lifting her hands to the wheel.

I smile at how gentle and patient he is with her.

"A bit harder," he instructs, guiding the wheel with his hook.

"This is so cool!" she says with a huge smile in my direction. "Mommy, I'm sailing!"

Killian and I exchange a tender look. These are the moments we missed sharing for the past six years.

"She's fearless," Emma says.

"Just like her mother," he replies, his eyes sweeping across my face.

Our gazes hold for a long moment. I smile at how easy this is, how familiar it feels.

I force my gaze down, as Killian looks out at the horizon. His jaw tenses at the dark clouds collecting in the distance.

"Lia, let me take the helm," he says.

"No," she replies, tightening her grip.

"Love, there's seems to be a storm brewing up ahead. We must head back to shore."

"No! I don't want to go back!" she yells, her mouth turning into a pout.

"Lia, listen to you father," I say firmly.

"No!" she yells.

Killian kneels down beside her. He doesn't raise his voice. He speaks to her softly, but authoritatively.

"Love, I need you to give me the wheel now."

She sticks out her lower lip even further, but releases the wheel. She proceeds to cross her arms over her chest. Killian manages to turn the ship around and soon we are returning to shore.

Killian glances over at Lia and she fixes him with a glare. "I thought you wanted me to be happy," she whispers.

I raise my eyebrows at that. I look at Killian. He's just been faced with his first fatherly challenge. It's not easy when you have to be the bad guy. They never understand that your actions are for their own good.

He nods. "I do. I also want you to be safe."

Her face softens. "Well, I guess I understand that. That's what fathers are supposed to do."

My eyebrows peak, as I realize she just referred to Killian as her father for the first time. It's not lost on him either, as a smile pulls at his lips.

She looks at Killian. "So when are we going to go sailing again?"

He smiles. "There's no rush, love. We have all the time in the world."

The thought fills me with hope and joy. Killian and I have been given a second chance. Or maybe it's our third or fourth. But it's another chance at having the future, the family, we dreamt of. Maybe my mother's right. No matter how scared I am, how can I just let that pass me by?

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Did you bring any snacks?" Lia asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes," I say. "There's some in my bag over by the plank."

She walks over and begins to dig through my bag. I turn my head to find Killian staring at me. I feel my face grow red.

"What?" I ask.

"It's nothing," he says, but then adds softly, "I was just trying to imagine what you two would have looked like together when she was a baby."

I smile and walk over to my bag. Lia is busy eating some fruit snacks and staring out at the water. I pull out my wallet, remove a picture, and then return to his side. I hand Killian a picture of me in the hospital holding Lia. His eyes lock on our faces.

"She wasn't even an hour old yet," I say.

He doesn't remove his eyes as he speaks. "You were beautiful. Both of you."

I feel my chest tighten. That day was one of the happiest and hardest of my life. Not having Killian there tore me up inside. It wasn't until I saw our daughter's face that I realized he was still with me. He was in her.

He moves his eyes to mine. "What was she like as a baby?" he asks. He smiles sadly. "I know you told me a bit during your visits and I imagined what she was like on my own so many times that I suppose I made myself believe it was reality. Can you tell me?"

I nod. "She was a very happy baby. She always smiled and giggled. She was so adventurous and curious, always getting into things. Just like her father." She pauses as I chuckle. "She was also stubborn and persistent. When she was learning to walk, she would fall down a dozen times and just keep getting back up and trying again."

He smiles. "Sounds like someone I know."

I return his smile, but it soon fades. I swallow hard. "She was a great baby, but it didn't start out that way. When I brought her home from the hospital, she wouldn't stop crying. I had her checked out and the doctor said she was fine. I didn't know what to do. I was scared about being a mother as it was and to have to do it alone...without you. I just didn't think I'd make it. I had my family and friends to help me, but it wasn't the same as having you by my side." I pause and take a deep breath. "One night, I was so exhausted and frustrated that I couldn't stand it anymore. I got mad at you for dying...for leaving me."

I notice his eyes move to the deck. "I knew it was ridiculous. I knew you would have moved Heaven and Earth to stay with me. But I couldn't help it. I felt like a failure. I had given Henry up because I knew I couldn't be a mother then and I started to wonder if I maybe I didn't have what it takes to be the mother Lia needed now either. You always believed in me, Killian, even when I didn't believe in myself. I missed that." I suck in a ragged breath. "I was holding Lia as she cried when she suddenly grabbed the necklace with the ring on it you gave me in Camelot. She looked at it and her crying stopped. I thought of how you gave me that ring to protect me and so that I would have a piece of you with me. That's when I truly realized you hadn't left me. You were right there, helping me through it all. Helping me believe in myself."

I look at Killian, whose eyes are now filled with tears. He places his hand over mine and squeezes it. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak, but Lia appears by our side before any words can emerge. We both look down at our daughter.

She smiles and hands us each a fruit snack. "Here you go. I don't like the yellow ones."

Killian and I smile and say, "Thank you."

Killian looks down at the picture he still holds in his hand. He reluctantly raises his hand up and holds it out to me. "Oh, here. I forgot I still had it in my hand."

I smile and shake my head. I reach out and touch his hand, curling his fingers around the picture. "It's yours. Now you don't have to imagine it anymore."

A slow smile spreads across his lips, as I allow my hand to linger on his. I look at him and Lia and think of the family we could have. I'm not sure how much longer I can do this.

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

I walk Emma to the door. Lia saw one of her friends on the docks and she was invited to dinner and a movie. She was going to be dropped off in a few hours.

Emma looks up at the darkened house and then at me. "I guess August is still out."

Our eyes meet and hold for a long moment. I can feel myself being pulled towards her and I know I won't be able to stop if I let things go any further.

I take a deep breath and say softly. "I better be going."

Her eyes remain focused on mine. "Don't go," she says softly.

I shake my head. "Emma, I don't think that's a very good idea."

She looks at me longingly, her eyes filled with love and pent-up desire. She walks over to the porch swing and sits down. Her eyes beg me to follow. I'm careful to sit on the other end of the swing, but she moves closer to me. She slips her hand into mine, entwining our fingers.

"Emma," I breathe.

She stares at me for a long moment. "You were right," she says.

I feel a smile pull at my lips. "My three favorite words, love, but what about?"

"I'm not in love with August," she replies softly. "I just...I needed you to know that."

I feel my heart speed up at her admission. "Thank you." I then tilt my head as I look at her. "It doesn't change anything though, does it?"

She shakes her head. "I have an obligation to August. I don't want to hurt him or our daughter."

"That's admirable. It truly is. But I what about what you want?"

She drops her eyes to her hands. "It would be selfish to put what I want ahead of our daughter's happiness."

"I don't believe giving our daughter a chance to grow up with her parents is selfish, love."

She squeezes her eyes closed, but doesn't respond. I bring my hand up to caress her cheek.

"Emma," I whisper. "I know you're scared to risk your heart again, to believe in a future with me that could be taken away again."

"Shh. Close your eyes," she says suddenly, as I slowly drop my hand from her face.

My brow furrows in confusion, but I obey.

Her soft voice fills my ears. "Sometimes I come out here all by myself. I close my eyes and I try to picture what our life would have been like if I hadn't lost you. I can see it all, so vivid it's as if it's real. I see you holding Lia as she drifts off to sleep. I see us sailing as a family. I see us falling asleep in front of the TV, your arms wrapped around me...making me feel so safe. I see us dancing at our daughter's wedding. I could see it all, Killian. I still can."

She touches my face and I open my eyes. Her eyes capture mine and I notice how her lips are tantalizingly close.

"I never thought that those things could be anything more than a dream," she whispers. "But here you are."

I swallow hard. "Emma, I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Don't say anything," she says. She then brings her mouth close to my ear and says, "I know things are complicated right now. And you're right, I am scared. But in my heart I know we'll find each other again one day, Killian. We always find each other."

Her lips brush against my cheek. Then she's gone, as if she were nothing but a figment of my imagination. Her words leave me filled with a sense of hope. Perhaps we will find our way back to each other. But it has to come from her. I learned long ago that Emma needs to do things in her own time. I'm more confident than ever that she will eventually make the right decision.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

I walk inside and close the door behind me. I lean up against the door and try to steady my breathing. His voice breaks through the silence.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

"August?" I say, startled, as I peer into the darkness. I make out a shadowy figure sitting on the stairs.

I take a few steps forward. "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

He laughs bitterly. "It's amazing the things people will say when they think there's no one around to hear them."

My breath catches in my chest. I look over at the window near the swing and notice for the first time that it's open. He heard us. He saw us.

"August, it's not-..."

He shakes his head, but his voice is eerily calm and soft, "Spare me, Emma."

He then stands up and walks over to me. His features are twisted in pain. "I didn't have any illusions when I asked you to marry me. I knew you weren't in love with me. I knew that I could give you the stable family you wanted. And that was okay with me because somewhere along the way I had fallen in love with you and I didn't care how I got to have you, I just wanted you. I convinced myself that in time you might fall in love with me. But that hasn't happened and it's never going to, is it?"

I blink back tears, his pain ripping right through me. He goes on. "I always knew that I would never be able to compete with Hook. Even if you managed to fall in love with me, you would never love me like you loved him. He's been here all along. Every time you looked at me, you wanted to see him."

"That's not true," I say weakly.

"Yes, it is. And every time we kissed or I held you in my arms, you wanted it to be him. I knew that. I accepted it because no matter how much you wanted it, I knew it wasn't possible. But that's not true anymore. He's not just a bunch of memories and dreams. He's real. He's alive."

His breathing grows ragged. "I said to you before that I knew Hook wouldn't let you go because I wouldn't. But I just sat there in the dark and listened to my wife talk about a future with another man. And I can't just accept that. I won't. I'm not going to go through day after day knowing you'd rather be with him, knowing that at any moment you might gain the courage to tell me the truth. So I'm going to let you go."

The tears are streaming down my face but I pay them no attention. "August," I say softly.

He swallows against the lump in his throat. "Please, Emma, don't say it's not what you want. I can see it in your eyes. I saw it the moment he came back."

"But we're a family. What about Lia?"

He takes a deep breath. "I will always love that little girl and I will always consider her my daughter. Nothing's going to change that."

"Then how can you just let us go without a fight?" I say the words I know I should.

He smiles sadly. "I may not be a hero, but I know enough to recognize a fight I'll never win."

There's a part of me that realizes if he lets me go, then I'll have no choice but to face my fear of losing Killian again. Nothing will be holding me back.

I shake my head. "But you say you love Lia and want her to be happy. This is the only family she's ever known. You have to think of her first, how this will affect her, what's best for her."

"I am," he replies sharply. "We could go on like this for years, Emma. Both of us too afraid to say anything, tiptoeing around the elephant in the room. But I would grow to resent you and you would grow to resent me. And the one who would suffer the most would be Lia. She would know, Emma. She would feel it. She deserves better than that." He pauses and then adds, "We all do."

I squeeze my eyes shut, as I realize there's no changing his mind. I slowly open my eyes and look at him.

My chin trembles as I take a step forward and place a hand on his cheek.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

He nods. "I know you didn't. And I want you to know I don't regret a moment we spent together. I don't regret marrying you. I don't regret being that little girl's father. And if I knew what I know now I'd still do it all over again. For two wonderful years, I got to be with the woman I love. I got to have a family. I'm lucky, Emma. Some people go their whole lives never getting to have that. And for that I am grateful to you. For that I'll always be grateful."

He brings his thumb up and wipes at my cheek. I squeeze my eyes shut, as the tears sting my eyelids. I slowly open them back up again and bring my lips to his in a soft kiss. After a few moments, he pulls away from me abruptly, grabs his keys, and walks out the front door.

I'm left standing there, tears streaming down my cheeks. I feel awful for the pain I've caused him and the pain I know is to come for my daughter. But there's a part of me, a part I'm afraid to truly acknowledge, that feels free. Free to be with my true love. If only I can face my fear of losing him again.

...

End of Part 5

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


	6. Part 6

**Note: Thanks for your responses to 'Proposal Interrupted'** **and the last part** **. Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph**

… **True Love Waits** **: Part 6/8…**

 **~Killian's POV~**

I sit on the dock staring out at the water, the crisp night air blowing through my hair. I can't get Emma's face out of my head. I can still feel her lips on my cheek. I promised myself I would follow her lead. Her lead seems to be saying we have a chance. I suppose I have to hold onto that.

I hear the click of his heels on the wood before I hear his voice.

"Emma told me the water calms you."

I don't say a word. He sits down next to me. He stares straight ahead, eyes focused on the horizon as the sun sets.

"I proposed to Emma two and half years ago today," he says softly.

Bloody hell, I don't want to hear this. Why the devil is he here? Why is he telling me this?

He goes on. "It was a really hot day and we were at the park. Lia had been begging Emma for ice cream all day long. The ice cream truck stopped at the curb and I gave Lia money to get some ice cream. I watched her as she ran towards the truck, smiling and laughing. Then I looked at Emma. Her eyes were filled with such love for that little girl. I knew she would give her the world if she could. And I thought why shouldn't that child have the family she deserves?" He pauses and then says, "We were just friends, not even dating, but I said 'marry me'."

I look down at my hands. I'm not sure if he expects a response, but I can't seem to form any words.

His lips curl into a smile. "I think she probably thought I was crazy at first, but then she started to see how good we could be together. All three of us." His smile fades away. "I knew she wasn't in love with me, but I guess a part of me hoped that maybe someday..."

His voice trails off. He's silent for a few moments before turning to look at me. "I should have known I never had a chance. Dead or alive, she gave her heart away to you a long time ago."

I take a deep breath and finally find some words. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I heard you two tonight."

My eyes widen in shock. He goes on. "You're not the only one who imagined a future with Emma. I honestly thought we'd grow old together. It was enough for me to just be a part of her life, to get to love her." He lets out a breath. "But I know that's not possible now. I know I have to let her go."

I feel my heart begin to race at what he's just said. He's letting her go. I turn to look at him. His features are soft, but his eyes are clouded with emotion. I feel a strange combination of happiness, sadness, and guilt.

I lower my eyes. "I didn't do anything to try to break-..."

He nods. "I know you didn't. You didn't have to. I saw it in Emma's eyes the moment you came back. Hearing her with you just made me come to terms with it sooner rather than later."

He stops and smiles, his eyes taking on a faraway look. "I remember the first time I ever saw her. She had just been born and my father placed me in the wardrobe with her. He made me promise to take care of her. Once we landed in this world, I sought help at a diner. We ended up in the same foster home. I kept an eye on her. I remember making funny faces at her to soothe her when she cried." He pauses, as his smile fades. "But then I chose to leave with some of the other kids. I always regretted my decision and I tried to make up for it when I came back into her life years later. I guess I've always felt an obligation to look after Emma after I made that promise to my father. Maybe that's one of the reasons I proposed even though deep down I knew she would never return my feelings."

I stare at the broken man before me, knowing I am in some way responsible for his pain. And just when I feel overwhelmed with guilt for tearing his life apart he says…

"I'm a better man for having loved her and that little girl." He then meets my eyes. "Take care of them."

With that, he stands and walks away. I watch him go and realize for the first time that he's a better man than I am. He loves Emma enough to let her go.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

I sigh as I remove August's shaving cream from the medicine cabinet and place it in a box. I still can't believe this is happening.

I feel so conflicted. I know August is right. I'm still in love with Killian and it's not fair to August to act as if I'm not.

But we were a family. We were the only real family Lia's ever known. How can it just be over?

And now that it's over, how can I face my fears of losing Killian again and open my heart to him?

I hear her tiny voice and I'm thrown from my thoughts. I walk to the bathroom door and peer into the bedroom.

Lia is standing next to the bed, watching August pack his things.

"What are you doing? Are you going on a trip?"

I feel my heart drop. She's not supposed to be home. The babysitter must have dropped her off early. We've been trying to tell her for three weeks now, but we could never seem to find the words. And then it just seemed easier to have August move out and explain things after. I wonder now who we thought that would be easier for. It's clear we can no longer avoid the inevitable.

August looks down at her. "No, I'm not going on a trip."

Her brow furrows. "Then why are you packing all of your stuff?"

He looks down at his things and takes a deep breath. I know I should go out there. I know I should tell him with her. It's my place to do this. I'm her mother. But I can't seem to move from my spot.

He sits down on the bed and pulls her onto his lap.

"Lia, I have something to tell you. It's not going to be easy to hear, but you're a strong and brave little girl so I know you can handle it."

She nods, but her eyes betray her words. "I can take it."

He swallows hard. "I'm not going to be living here with you and Mommy anymore."

Her brow wrinkles. "What do you mean? Where are you going to live?"

"I'm going to live in an apartment."

"Why?"

"Because your mommy and I aren't going to be married anymore."

Her bottom lip starts to quiver and her chin begins to tremble. Tears spring to her eyes, but she blinks them back. I'm frozen in place. I can't find the courage to do what I know I should. I can't look into her eyes and know I put that pain there.

"I don't understand. Don't you love each other anymore?"

August nods. "Yes, we will always love each other."

"Then why can't you stay married?"

August sighs and shakes his head. "It's complicated."

Her eyes narrow. "That's grown-up talk for I-don't-want-to-explain-it-to-the-kid."

August chuckles, amazed at how wise beyond her years she is. "Yeah, pretty much."

She looks up at him, her eyes wide and her voice tiny. "It's because of him, isn't it?"

August looks down at her, but doesn't respond. She goes on. "It's because he came back."

"It's not that simple."

"Seems simple to me. He's not here, we're fine and happy. He's here, not fine and not happy."

She lowers her head then and a single tear rolls down her cheek. I squeeze my eyes shut, my own tears beginning to sting my eyelids. I open my eyes again. August wipes away her tear with his thumb.

"I know this is going to be hard, but we'll still see each other all the time. We'll go to the park and the library, just like we used to."

"That's what you say now, but then you'll get busy or get a new family. You'll forget about me," she whispers.

I feel my chest begin to tighten and my throat start to burn.

"Hey," August says, as he brings his thumb and forefinger up to her chin and tilts her head up to look at him. "That could never happen in a million years. You're unforgettable. You're my family, no matter where I live. I'll always make time for you. I love you. That will never change."

Her eyes narrow at him. "Mommy says you're really Pinocchio. How do I know you're not lying?"

He laughs and taps his nose. "Look at my nose. Does it look any bigger to you?"

She brings her hand up to his nose and examines it carefully. "No, looks about the same."

"See, then I'm telling you the truth," he says.

Lia folds her arms over chest.

"I hate him," she says softly.

August shakes his head, as I feel my heart sink into my stomach. "No, you don't. This isn't his fault. He loves you and your mommy, just like I do. I can't blame him for that. I understand that too well. This isn't anyone's fault, Lia. It's just the way it is."

She sticks her bottom lip out. "Well, it stinks."

August laughs. "Yeah, it does."

Then he places a kiss to her forehead and cradles her in his arms. And I realize for the first time that I may never see that again.

But, deep down, I realize I now have a chance to experience things with Killian and Lia that I thought were impossible. Moments like the ones we shared together on his ship a few weeks ago. As hard as it is watching Lia in pain, I have to hold onto that.

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

I lie in my bed below deck thinking of Emma and Lia. Suddenly, I hear footsteps above me. I jump out of bed and grab my sword. Slowly, I climb the ladder, careful not to make a sound. I blink a few times as I make it above deck. I stare into the darkness, my sword before me.

"Do you have a TV on this thing?" I hear her voice come from behind me.

I spin around and slowly lower the sword as my eyes land on my daughter.

I release a breath. "Love, never sneak up on a pirate."

I'd be happy she came to see me if it weren't for the look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

She gestures to the dock. "I needed to see you. My babysitter was supposed to bring me to the movies tonight, but I made her bring me to see you instead. She likes Kit-Kats. I gave her a whole bag."

Bloody hell. She's my daughter, alright. She knows how to trade to get what she wants.

My eyes narrow. "Lia, you shouldn't have done that. Now your mother doesn't know where you are."

She shrugs and walks past me. She climbs down the ladder into my captain's quarters. I follow her.

She looks around, her nose wrinkling. "Pretty small. I don't see a TV."

"If you ever wish to see me all you have to do is-..."

She shakes her head, her eyes now boring holes into mine. "No, you don't get it. I came to tell you I never want to see you again."

I feel the air go out of my lungs, as I realize what this is about. She knows about August leaving. And she believes I am to blame.

"Lia," I say softly.

She looks down at her hands. "You made him leave."

I reach my hand out to touch her, but think better of it. "I know about your mother and August. I am truly sorry. But I didn't do anything. It was his choice."

She looks up at me with glassy eyes. "He did it because of you. Everything was fine until you came back." She shakes her head sadly. "I was just starting to get to know you, to like you. And then this happened. Now I don't know if I'll ever like you."

I feel as if she just punched me in the gut. The thought of her and Emma is what kept me going all those years in that case. And now she's standing here telling me she detests me for what's happened.

"You can hate me if you like, Lia. That is your right. But I am your father and I want you to know that nothing you ever say or do will make me stop loving you." I touch her chin so she'll look at me. "The thought of you got me through those six years."

I want her to understand how much she means to me. I need her to understand.

She sighs. "I'll probably never see him again, you know. He says we will but people say lots of things."

I shake my head firmly. "He loves you. This doesn't change that." I pause and then add, "My relationship with your mother has taught me a great deal, but the greatest lesson I've learned is that love doesn't end because of separation or death. If you really love somebody and they love you, then they're always with you. That's how it was for me with you and your mother. And that's how it will be with you and August."

She wipes at her nose with the back of her hand. "We were a family. The only family I've ever known."

I nod. "I know. I am truly sorry."

She shakes her head. "No, you're not. You want me and Mommy to be your family. Then Daddy will have no one. You're selfish."

Her words sting me to my core and I squeeze my eyes shut. The worst part is I suppose she's right. Perhaps I am selfish. I want us to be a family. I want the future that was stolen from me. I suppose I feel as if I deserve that, as if we deserve that, after everything we've been through. The problem is I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. That's not true for everyone else involved. A better man might be able to walk away.

I bob my head. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I am selfish. I do wish for us to be a family. But that doesn't mean I don't want August to be a part of your life. You love him and he loves you. He makes you happy. I would never attempt to take that away from you."

She looks up at me and her face softens. She smiles sadly. "I don't hate you. I just don't like you very much right now. I'm a kid. I change my mind a lot. Don't worry, it won't last forever."

I smile and reluctantly put my arm around her shoulders. She doesn't pull away and I take that as a good sign.

"That's a relief," I say.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

I carry the last box down the walk and place it in the truck. August is right behind me, holding his keys in his hands.

"Well, I guess that's it," he says.

I cross my arms over my chest and nod. "Yeah, I guess."

Our eyes meet and hold for a minute. I see the pain in his eyes and it's almost too much to bear.

I look down at my feet. "If you forgot anything I'll-..."

"Just hold onto it. I'll come by to pick it up."

I raise my eyes to his. "You know you can come over whenever you want, right? I mean, Lia expects to see you."

He nods. "I know. I'm not going to disappear from that little girl's life."

"Good." I pause and then add, "I don't want you to disappear from mine either. I'm not sure where I'd be without you."

"You'd be fine, Emma. You will be fine."

"But our friendship is important to me, August. I've always had a hard time making friends and keeping them, but it was different with you. I don't know what I'd do if I thought I had ruined that...if I lost that."

August shakes his head and says softly, "We'll always be friends, Emma. Nothing will change that."

We fall into an uncomfortable silence then, until he breaks it. "Well, I better get going. I only have the truck rented for a couple of hours."

He starts to move to the driver's side, but my voice stops him. "I want you to know I was happy." He turns to look at me. "You made me happy. I know I couldn't give you what you deserved and I'm sorry for that. But you did make me happy, August, and you gave my daughter the family I never had. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

He bobs his head, his smile sad. "But it wasn't enough."

It wasn't the kind of happiness I had with Killian, but that kind of happiness is so rare.

I move my eyes to the ground. He offers me one last look and then opens the driver's side door and gets in. I watch as he drives away, paying no attention to the tears cascading down my cheeks and falling to the pavement.

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

I sit down beside her on the bench, as I did all of those years ago when she could hide from everyone but me. I've been calling her for three weeks with no response.

"Somehow, I knew I'd find you here."

"Killian," she says softly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I ask.

"It's not about you," she replies.

"Love, I've tried to give you space. I didn't wish to pressure you or push you," I say.

She nods. "I appreciate that."

She pulls her legs up to her chest and I notice her face is tearstained. Her eyes are red-rimmed and swollen. I bring my hand up to her cheek and caress it. She closes her eyes and leans into my palm.

"What happened?" I ask.

I know what happened. I know why she's been hiding from me, but she probably doesn't realize I know. I can't seem to bring myself to tell her for some reason.

She opens her eyes, but quickly moves them to her lap. "I don't think I can do this right now."

"Well, you don't have a choice because I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

She takes a deep breath and wipes at a tear on her cheek. "August is gone."

I try to sound appropriately surprised. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean my marriage is over. He ended it after he heard us on the porch a few weeks ago. He left today."

"I'm sorry."

She offers me a bitter smile. "No, you're not."

I'm taken aback by her tone. "Aye, that I am. I didn't wish for this to happen."

She looks me in the eye. "You said you didn't want to interfere in my marriage. And you didn't. You didn't do anything. But it was in your words. It was in your eyes."

I sigh and shake my head. "And it was in yours. You know how I felt. I told you as much. I won't pretend that I didn't want you back the moment I saw you, Emma. That I didn't wish us to be a family." I pause and then look at her. "And you can't pretend either."

She scoffs at that. "Apparently. August saw right through me. He knew." She smiles sadly. "It's funny, you know. I spent so many years running cons and deceiving people. I used to be a master at pretending. But I've never been able to pretend when it came to you." She shakes her head. "August deserved so much better than I gave him."

I touch her chin, forcing her to look at me. "I know this is difficult. You feel guilty for hurting August. But I need you to see what I see. We have a chance, Emma. We have a chance to be a family. You, me, and Lia."

"I can't even think about that right now," she says, shaking her head.

"Why the devil not?" I ask more sharply than I intended.

She turns her gaze over to me. I see the fear in her eyes. I know she's afraid of opening her heart to me, investing in a future with me, because there's a chance it can be ripped away again. She's lost me too many times.

I pause and swallow hard, softening my tone. "We've already lost so much time, Emma. You said you never stopped loving me, but I already knew. I saw it in your eyes the moment I laid eyes on you again."

Her eyes become clouded by a million emotions. "Maybe it's not enough, Killian. Maybe there's a reason we've been pulled apart so many times. Maybe we're not meant to be. Maybe true love doesn't always win."

I feel my throat begin to tighten. "You don't truly believe that. If that were true, then we wouldn't keep finding our way back to each other. You're frightened, love. You're frightened to open your heart to me again because it's a risk. You're frightened you could lose me again. But, Swan, you can't allow your fears to prevent you from having the future with me and Lia we dreamt of."

She stares at me for a long moment, then wipes at her face with the back of her hand. "I just need some time...to sort all this out."

I move my hand to hers and rub my thumb over the soft skin. "I've waited this long, Emma. I'll never stop waiting for you and I'll never stop fighting for us. When you're ready, love, you know where to find me."

With that, I stand up and walk away, hoping one day I'll never have to walk away from her again.

...

End of Part 6

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	7. Part 7

**Note:** Thanks for the responses to 'Jessie's Girl' and the last part. Hope you enjoy this part. ~Steph

 **...** **True Love Waits** **: Part 7/8…**

 **~Killian's POV~**

I sit at the counter at Granny's, staring into my drink, lost in thought of her. I haven't seen Emma in two weeks, since that night in the park.

I feel movement beside me, as someone takes the stool next to me.

"Hook," Mary Margaret says.

I turn my eyes to her and smile. "Snow," I say.

"How are you doing?"

I take a drink and shrug. "I've heard patience is a virtue and I've always considered myself to be a rather patient man, but I am having a difficult time dealing with not seeing or speaking to your daughter."

"I know this probably doesn't help, but she just needs time. This has been a lot for her to absorb. I know she feels guilty for hurting Lia and August. Do you know Lia hasn't spoken to her in two weeks?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I didn't realize that."

I have been seeing our daughter, but Emma makes sure that her babysitter drops her off at my ship. Things have been rather tense with Lia too since I know she feels I shoulder some of the blame for her family falling apart, but we are dealing with it the best we we can.

Mary Margaret sighs heavily. "I know this isn't easy for you. You lost six years with Emma and your daughter. I know it must feel like you're wasting even more time now."

"Indeed it does."

"But you know Emma. It takes her a long time to deal with things, to come to terms with her feelings. She loves you, Hook, and I know she wants to be a family with you and Lia. But she is scared of losing you again. It's not easy for her to take that risk again, but I know she'll get there. She just needs time for her head to catch up with her heart."

I bob my head. "I am prepared to wait as long as necessary."

She reaches out and pats my hand, a small smile upon her lips. "And that's what Emma needs. That's what Emma has always needed. A man who won't give up on her, a man who won't walk away. Emma knows that man is you. It's always been you."

I feel a smile pull at my lips for the first time in two weeks.

 **...**

 **~Emma's POV~**

I pass by Lia's room. She's lying on her bed reading. I walk into her room and sit down on the bed. She rolls over and faces away from me.

It's been like this for two weeks. She hasn't spoken a word to me since August left. I've tried to talk to her, but she ignores me. I figured it was her way of coping and it wouldn't last for more than a few days. I guess I forgot how stubborn and determined my daughter can be.

I run my fingers through her hair and rub her back.

"Stop it," she says softly, but firmly.

It's the first time I've heard her voice in two weeks and it takes me by surprise. I pull my hand back.

"Lia, we need to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Look, I know you're angry with me, but shutting me out isn't going to help anything. I need you to talk to me."

Lia sits up and folds her arms over her chest. "This is all your fault."

I sigh. "I understand why you feel that way, but Daddy made his own decision. I didn't ask him to leave."

"You didn't have to. Everything changed the minute my real daddy came back. You changed. He's not dumb, Mommy. He saw that."

I lift my hand and push a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry."

She nods and picks up a corner of the bedspread. Her fingers play with the fabric as her voice emerges softly. "I know."

She looks up at me after a few moments. "Are you going to marry my real daddy now?"

My eyes widen in surprise at her question. Being Killian's wife is what I've always wanted, but it seems wrong to think about such things so soon after August has left.

"I don't know. Lia, I'm just trying to sort everything out right now. I don't want to move too fast."

"But you still love him, don't you?"

I lower my eyes to the bedspread. "Yes, I do. Very much."

And it's killing me not to see him after all the time we've already lost. But I can't think straight when I'm with Killian. My love and passion and desire for him clouds my mind. All I can think about is the past we shared and the future we lost. I need time alone right now to try to come to terms with what has happened here in the present and work through my fears.

Lia nods. "That's what I thought." She pauses and then looks up at me with big eyes. "Do I have to start calling Daddy August again?"

I shake my head. "No. You've thought of him as your daddy for two years. You can call him whatever you want."

"Well, what about my real daddy? What if I want to call him daddy someday? Won't it get confusing?"

I laugh lightly. "I don't think you have to worry about that right now."

She nods and looks down at her hands. "It's weird here now. The house is so quiet."

I bob my head. "It's going to take some getting used to. But we will make it through this."

She looks up at me. "You know, I do kind of like my real daddy. I mean, I'm mad at him because this wouldn't have happened if he never came back, but he is pretty cool."

I smile. "Yeah, he is."

She has no idea how truly amazing her father is. I hope one day she will.

Her eyes then fill with tears. "Do you think Daddy will feel bad if I start liking him?"

I shake my head, a slight smile upon my lips. "No, I think he'll understand."

She nods. "Good."

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

I sit on the park bench recalling the last time I sat here. I never expected August to arrive and tell me what he did.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear her tiny voice. I look to my right and find Lia throwing bread to ducks in a nearby pond. August is kneeling down next to her.

I feel my chest tighten. I know it shouldn't bother me. I know I should only want what makes her happy. Perhaps, in time, it will get easier.

It's been a month since I've seen Emma. Lia's babysitter has continued to drop her off at my ship. It's difficult knowing she's out there and I can't be with her. In some ways, it's more difficult than the time we were forced to spend apart. At least then I knew it wasn't her choice. I must keep reminding myself that she just needs time. That, in the end, it will be worth it.

I watch as August picks Lia up and she puts her arms around his neck. I wonder if Lia and I will ever achieve that closeness. It happens so naturally between them. Lia and I have to work harder at it, especially since August left. She's not angry with me anymore, but I don't believe she can look at me without seeing the man who destroyed her family.

But I'm a patient man. I'll give her and Emma as much time as they need. I'll always consider them my family, no matter what happens.

...

 **~Emma's POV~**

The doorbell rings and I go to answer it.

I smile at August and Lia. "Hey, did you guys have fun?"

Lia nods enthusiastically. "We fed the ducks."

August grins down at her. "We sure did. Those are going to be some fat ducks."

Lia laughs. August bends down and gives her a hug. "I'll see you on Wednesday. We'll go to the library."

Lia nods and kisses his cheek. She then runs upstairs. I watch her go, relief flooding through me. She's going to be okay. This situation isn't ideal, but she's going to be fine.

I look back at August. "Thank you. She always has so much fun with you."

He shakes his head. "Emma, you know you don't have to thank me. I love spending time with her."

I nod. "I know. And I realize this situation isn't easy for you."

He shrugs his shoulders. "No, it isn't, but I'm dealing with it. I'm adjusting, moving on." He pauses and then eyes me. "Are you?"

I look down at the ground. "I'm doing the best I can."

"When was the last time you talked to Hook?"

I raise my eyes up to look at him. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I can tell you're not happy, Emma."

I shrug my shoulders. "August, we were a family for two years and now that's gone. It's only been a month since you left. I'm just trying to take things slow."

He nods. "I understand that. But I also know you pretty well and I know you're scared to risk your heart again. And maybe I'm crazy for saying this, but if you want to be with Hook then you should be."

My eyes widen. "After everything I put you through, how can you even say that?"

August smiles sadly at me. "Emma, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. As a kid, I was told to take care of you and I guess I felt like that was still my job. But you don't need me to do that anymore and I can't make you happy the way he can." He pauses and swallows hard, "Hook can make you happy the way you deserve. If I thought otherwise, I never would have left. Emma, you've seen what wasting time can do. Love is always a risk. You've lost him before, but that doesn't mean you're going to lose him again. If you want to be with him, then you need to stop wasting time and tell him." He pauses and then exhales deeply. "Or else all of this was for nothing."

I feel tears spring to my eyes. I take a step forward and wrap my arms around August. I feel him slowly embrace me.

"You're a great man and an even better friend," I whisper in his ear.

He pulls back and smiles at me. "I can't disagree with that."

I laugh through my tears. "Thank you," I say softly.

He offers me one last smile and a little wave before turning on his heel and leaving.

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

I offer Lia my hand to help her aboard the ship.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi," she replies and walks past me.

She heads down to the captain's quarters and I follow after her. She sits down on the bed.

"So, what would you like to do today?" I ask.

She shrugs and lays back on the bed. "This."

My brow furrows. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I don't feel like going anywhere," she says glumly, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

I swallow roughly. "I was thinking perhaps we could do something fun. Something we haven't done together yet. Perhaps we could go to the park."

She turns to me and gives me a piercing look. "That's what I do with my daddy."

I suck in a breath. "Alright, is there something else you'd prefer to do?"

She stares at me for a few moments, her brow furrowing in deep thought. She then waves her hand around.

"When are you going to get a real place to live? You can't live on a ship forever."

The abrupt change of subject and out-of-nowhere question takes me by surprise.

"Uh..." I reply eloquently.

"You've been back for a while now. It's time."

A small smile pulls at my lips. "How old are you again?"

She sits up on the bed and folds her arms over her chest. "What are you waiting for?"

I stop and think about that for a moment. The truth is, I feel as if I have been stuck in limbo since I returned. I would love to return to work at the Sheriff's station, but I know that would be too awkward for Emma. I haven't a clue what else I would do. I know that a ship is no place for a child and I am hopeful that Lia will eventually wish to stay with me some nights, so I know I must find a real home. But I haven't even started to look for an apartment. I suppose I've been waiting to see what happens with Emma. I feel as if I can't move forward until I know where we stand. And, truth be told, I can't imagine moving forward without her and Lia.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know."

She shakes her head. "Yes, you do. You're waiting for Mommy."

I smile and run a hand through my hair. I nod. "I suppose I am." I pause and then ask, "How is your mother?"

She meets my eyes. "Sad a lot."

I look down at my hands.

"Because of August," I state.

"That's part of it. But mostly it's because of you."

I feel my chest tighten. The last thing I ever wanted to do was cause Emma any sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she wants to be with you, but she's just not really ready yet. I think she's scared. So that makes her sad."

I take a deep breath, heartened by the fact that she hasn't changed her mind about finding our way back to each other. She just needs more time.

I look at her for a long moment and smile. "How did you become so wise?"

She shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "Just born that way, I guess."

I laugh and shake my head. I realize now that our relationship is going to take time and work. It's not going to be easy, but it will certainly be worth it.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

I finish dusting the night table and move to my bureau. I stop abruptly when my eyes land on our wedding photo. I pick up the picture and run my fingers across the glass. August and I are smiling and looking down at Lia, who's standing between us holding our hands.

We all look so happy. We were happy.

I wonder if Killian had never come back if that happiness would have lasted. Could a marriage built on mutual love for a little girl, friendship, and a desire to feel safe and comfortable really last? Or would we have grown apart eventually? Would August have come to resent the fact that I could never love him the way he deserved to be loved? Would my memory of the passion and love I had and lost leave me dissatisfied?

I shake my head. That's the funny thing about life. No one knows what the future holds. I've experienced enough twists and turns to know that's the truth. All anyone can do is make the best choices for them, knowing what they do of the present and what they hope for the future.

I sigh and look down at the simple gold band on my ring finger. August's proposal was so spur of the moment that I never did get an engagement ring. I think of what my wedding ring meant and how it's all gone now.

Slowly, I bring my other hand up to the ring and twist it. I twist until it slides off my finger. I look at the mark it left on my finger and realize that's all that remains of what we had.

I open my jewelry box and place it inside. I then open the top drawer of my bureau and lift out a few sweaters. In the corner at the back is a small black box. I pick it up and hold it in my hands. Fingers trembling, I open the box. Tears spring to my eyes at the sight of the engagement ring Killian gave me. I placed it on a chain next to the wedding rings we were moments away from exchanging before Killian was taken from me again, as well as the ring he gave me in Camelot. I wore the chain around my neck for four years so I could feel closer to him. I only removed it the day before my wedding to August out of respect for him.

August never knew it was there in the back of my drawer. I would pull the necklace with the rings out every once in awhile, when I was missing Killian more than usual, and just look at it. My heart would break as I stared at the rings and I'd cry for the unfulfilled promises they once held. I stare at it, realizing that now those promises can be fulfilled. I know it's time to stop being scared, to stop wasting time, and finally follow my heart.

And, for the first time, I cry tears of happiness.

…

 **~Killian's POV~**

I pull my jacket on as I slide out of the booth at the Rabbit Hole opposite David.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

I offer him a knowing look.

"Again?" he says with a shake of his head. "Really? It's been what? Two months since August left. You've gone there every night for two months, Hook. Maybe she's not going to come. You haven't even spoken in all that time."

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm giving Emma the time she needs. If you recall, you advised me to proceed in such a manner."

"I remember," he says. He licks at his lips nervously. "But what if she never comes?"

"She'll come," I say softly, but firmly.

"You don't know that," he replies.

I nod. "Aye, that I do. When you love someone, you know," I reply, repeating the words I'd said in the Underworld.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I wish you luck. You are nothing if not patient and persistent."

"That is perhaps the kindest thing you've ever said to me," I say with a grin.

He laughs with a nod.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

It's funny how things come full circle. The first time I realized there was something between us, something that could be real and true and lasting, was right here. And here we are again.

I see him. He's sitting at the same table in the same chair on the patio at Granny's, as he did that night when I found him. His hair sways softly in the wind and the moonlight illuminates half his face.

I come to stand beside him.

"I knew you'd be here," I say.

He doesn't look up at me, but responds softly. "I've been here every night for the past two months."

I raise my eyebrows. "You haven't really-..."

"I told you I'd be waiting, love," he replies, cutting me off, as he lifts his head to look at me.

I sit down across from him and place my hand over his.

"I'm here now," I say.

His eyes meet mine and I see the love and desire in them.

"This is it," he says softly.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the last time we'll ever have to find our way back to each other. I'm never letting you go again, Emma."

He then brings his hand up to my cheek and caresses it.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," I breathe through my tears. "So much."

It's then that he leans forward and brings his lips to mine. I dig my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pull him deeper into the kiss. God, I've missed this so much. All of our undying love and passion is expressed in that one kiss.

We pull back and our eyes meet.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I know it wasn't fair to you and I know it hurt you. I'm sorry we lost even more time," I say.

"I understood, love," he replies.

I bring my hand up to stroke his cheek. "I meant what I said before. I never stopped loving you, Killian. Not for one second. I just...I didn't want to hurt August and Lia. And I was so afraid of what it would do to me if I lost you again."

"Why tonight, Swan?" he asks. "Why were you ready tonight?"

I lift the chain out of my shirt and show it to him. His eyes widen at he stares at the four rings that carry such meaning for us.

"That's Liam's ring, your engagement ring, and our wedding rings," he says.

I nod. "That's right. I wore this chain for four years to feel closer to you. I only removed it the day before my wedding out of respect for August. But I would pull it out of the back of my drawer whenever I was missing you. And it made me remember the future that we had dreamt of, the future we had fought so hard for. I always ended up crying because I knew that future, those dreams, were lost to me forever. But tonight I looked at those rings and I realized that future is possible again. I risked my heart all of those years ago even though I was scared to death because I wanted to see what we could become. And even though my worst fears came true, I don't regret it for a moment. I treasure every moment we had together and our love led to our beautiful daughter."

He brings his hand to my chin, his thumb resting on it as I go on. "No one knows what the future holds. But I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life if I let my fear hold me back this time. I want that second chance with you, Killian. I want us to be a family and have that future we dreamt of."

He offers me his heart-stopping grin and whispers, "As you wish," before kissing me again.

...

End of Part 7

Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. ~Steph


	8. Part 8

**Note:** Thanks for the responses to the last part. Hope you enjoy the end! ~Steph

 **...** **True Love Waits** **: Part 8/8…**

 **~Killian's POV~**

We stay out there on Granny's patio for what seems like hours. Staring into each other's eyes, fingers interlaced, stealing kiss after kiss.

It doesn't feel real. It feels like I am still trapped in that bloody case and dreaming of this moment. After all, I did spend six years dreaming of being with Emma again. I fear that I will wake up tomorrow and she'll be gone. I have to convince myself that this is truly happening. She's mine again. We are going to have the future we deserve. We're going to be a family. This is real.

My hearts beats so hard in my chest at the thought that I feel like it might burst.

I bring my hand to her face and whisper, "I don't want to say goodnight to you."

"Then don't," she replies softly. "Lia is spending the night at my parents."

I see the desire in her eyes, knowing it mirrors my own, but shake my head. "Love, I wouldn't feel comfortable being with you in the house you were a family with August in, in the bed you shared with him."

Emma nods. "I understand."

"Come back to my ship with me," I say.

She smiles and stands in response, linking our hands together again. She leads the way off the patio and down the walk. It takes us twice as long to get to the docks than it should because we keep stopping along the way to kiss. It feels incredible to have her in my arms again, to feels her lips against mine.

I kiss below her ear and she giggles as we finally board the ship and head below deck to the captain's quarters. Our clothes disappear in a jumble of clumsy, desperate fingers. And then her bare body is pressed against mine. She's so beautiful. Just as beautiful as I remember. Maybe even more, if that's even possible.

We fall into bed and our first time making love again is hurried. The passion and desire has been denied for six long years and it explodes at the first chance it gets. Our hands and mouths are everywhere. My hook skims across her skin. We're a tangle of limbs. But it's heaven right here on Earth.

Our second time together again occurs an hour later and this time we take things slow. In some ways, it feels like our very first time again. We rediscover each other's bodies, the spots that drive the other to moan and writhe in pleasure.

It's even better than I remember. And I never want to let her go.

When Emma finally collapses on top of me, I wrap my arms tightly around her bare waist.

"I've missed you so much, love. I've missed us," I whisper.

She smiles and kisses my chest. "So have I."

I press a kiss to her forehead. "We have a lifetime of memories just like this to look forward to."

 **...**

 **~Emma's POV~**

I feel the sun on my face and his heart beating against my skin. I smile, as I nuzzle into his warmth.

He drops a kiss onto my hair. "Good morning, love."

I prop my chin up on his chest and meet his gaze. "Good morning." I pause and swallow roughly as I feel emotion overtaking me. "I've missed waking up in your arms."

"I've missed waking up to your gorgeous smile," he replies.

I run my hand across his scruff, reveling in the feel of him beneath my fingers. My expression grows serious.

"I want to tell Lia," I say.

He arches a brow as his fingertips trail down the bare skin of my back.

"Are you certain it's not too soon? I don't wish to cause our daughter any more distress."

Emma shakes her head. "We've been waiting six years to be a family, Killian. I refuse to wait one more moment."

He grins and kisses me. We lay like that for another hour and then make love again. The third time feels familiar, like we never stopped, and I never want it to end. But I know my parents will be dropping Lia off at home soon, so I force myself off of Killian and begin to get dressed.

This is no easy feat as he trails kisses up my spine and then my neck while I attempt to put on my bra and top. I laugh and cup his head, dragging his lips back to mine.

"You're not making this easy," I breathe.

"That's the idea, love," he replies, his voice muffled against my skin.

It takes three times as long as it should, but I finally dress and so does he. We exit hand-in-hand and head to my house. We arrive about five minutes before my parents do. Lia waves to them as she bounds up the porch. She stops short, surprised to see Killian sitting beside me on the swing.

"What are you doing here? Are we going somewhere today?" she asks him.

I pat the spot between us. "Lia, come here. We have something to tell you."

She walks over and climbs onto the swing. She looks up at me with her big, blue eyes and I swear it's as if Killian's looking at me.

"What is it?" she asks.

I bite at my lip nervously. "Well, Killian - your father - and I are back together. We're going to be a family. The family we were always meant to be."

She stares at me for a long moment. I try to gauge her reaction, try to prepare myself for whatever may come. Tears, screaming, the cold shoulder. I exchange a glance with Killian as we wait for some sort of reaction.

She finally shrugs her shoulders. "Okay."

Killian arches an eyebrow. "Okay? Is that all you have to say, lass?"

"Well, I knew this was going to happen. It was just a matter of time."

I chuckle. She seems so much older than her six years. "Are you okay with it?"

"Do we get to have more fun days together like we did on the Jolly Roger?"

We both nod. Killian offers her a grin. "We have many days just like that ahead of us."

"Great," she says with a smile.

I breathe a sigh of relief, as does Killian. But then her smile fades.

"Do I still get to see Daddy?"

I see Killian flinch when she refers to August in that way. I bob my head. "Of course."

She nods her head. "Then I'm good."

She then jumps off the swing and heads inside. Killian inches close to me, draping his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, I must say that went better than I expected," he says.

I nod as I look up at him with a smile. "I think things are finally going our way."

…

 **-Six Months Later-**

 **~Killian's POV~**

"No peeking," I scold, as I spy both Lia and Emma trying to look beneath their blindfolds.

"Killian, we can't even see where we're going," Emma says, my hand on the small of her back guiding her along. My hook is doing the same for Lia.

"Patience, love. We're almost there," I say.

We walk a few more feet and then I stop. "You may remove your blindfolds now," I say.

They tear them off. I watch as their eyes widen and their mouths drop open at the sight of the house we were always meant to share.

"Our old house!" Lia screams and runs up the porch.

Emma turns to me, unable to control her smile. "You bought our old house?" she asks.

"Aye, that I did."

She loops her arms around my neck. "You are amazing."

"We planned to raise our family here, Emma. When I chose that house for you back in Camelot it was to give you something to look forward to. It gave us both hope for the future. And now here we are. We may have taken the long road, but we're here."

"I love you so much," she says, as she presses a kiss to my lips.

"And I love you with all my heart and soul," I say.

We pull back at the sound of our daughter's voice.

"I want a treehouse," she says. "No, I want a tree ship!"

Emma and I exchange a confused look.

"What's a tree ship?" Emma asks.

Lia rolls her eyes like she just asked the most ridiculous question. "It's a treehouse shaped like a ship."

I raise my brow, a grin upon my lips. "As fantastic as that sounds, I'm not sure I possess the skills necessary to create such a structure."

"Google it," she says, then runs to the backyard.

Emma and I exchange a laugh, before she places her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist.

…

 **-Two Months Later-**

 **~Emma's POV~**

We walk along the dock hand-in-hand, as the sun sets before us. Killian stops and sits down on the edge, pulling me down beside him.

"I'm glad I don't have to come here alone anymore," I say, my eyes flitting across his face.

"As am I," he says.

We turn our gazes to the water. My brow furrows as I see something floating in the water below me.

"What's that?" I ask.

His eyes follow mine. "A bottle I believe."

Killian reaches down and scoops it up. It's a clear glass bottle with a cork stopper.

I peer at it closely. "There's a piece of paper inside."

I feel his eyes on me as I pull the cork out and squeeze my fingers inside. I manage to pull the paper out. I unroll the paper, my mouth dropping open in shock at what is written on it.

On the sheet, written in his familiar scrawl, are the words " _EMMA SWAN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?_ "

I feel tears fill my eyes as I move my gaze to him. It's then that I realize he's moved to his knee and is holding a box up with the engagement ring he used to propose the first time.

I reach for the chain around my neck and look at the rings, surprised to find there are only three.

"How did you get the ring?" I ask. "I haven't taken it off in eight months, since that night at Granny's when we got back together."

His lips slide into a grin. "I am quite stealthy and you are a rather sound sleeper."

I shake my head. "You never cease to amaze me."

He cocks an eyebrow, as he nods at the paper and then the ring. "So, love, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

I nod so hard I'm afraid I'll hurt my neck. "Yes, I'll marry you, Killian!"

His grin widens, as he removes the ring and slips it onto my finger. I cup his face in my hands and pulls his lips to mine.

This time, nothing is going to stop us.

…

 **-Four Months Later-**

 **~Killian's POV~**

We chose the same date and place to wed as our original wedding day. People thought we were mad to tempt fate, but we wanted to replace the terrible memories of that day with ones we would always treasure.

"Ready?" David asks me, as we stand at the end of the aisle created on the Jolly Roger.

I bob my head. "I feel as if I've been waiting an eternity."

"Only a few more minutes," he says and then heads down the aisle to Emma.

Lia appears at the end of the aisle a moment later, a basket of Middlemist flowers in her hand. The music begins and she makes her way toward me, scattering the flowers along the deck as she goes. When she reaches the end, I bend down to place a kiss to her cheek. She offers me a gap-toothed smile before coming to stand beside Mary Margaret.

Emma appears a moment later, her arm linked in her father's. She looks stunning. Her eyes meet mine and she offers me a smile that makes my heart race. The music begins and our gazes do not falter as she makes her way to me. David kisses Emma's cheek and then takes his place beside me, as Emma and I turn to each other.

The Justice of the Peace begins. "It's been seven years since we were gathered right here to join this man and this woman in matrimony. That day ended tragically, but this one will have a very different ending. In fact, today is a not an ending, but a beginning. Emma and Killian have overcome many obstacles to stand before you today and begin their life together with their daughter as a family. They have chosen to write their own vows. Killian, you may begin."

I lift my hand and hook to Emma. She slips her hand in mine and curls her fingers around my hook, as our eyes meet.

"Seven years ago, I stood here ready to make you my wife. I had no way of knowing that we would be torn apart from each other. I spent six years wishing that one day I would get a second chance to become your husband and that wish has finally come true. Emma, I love you and our daughter with all of my heart. You are strong and brave and you have instilled those qualities in our daughter. I missed so many moments with you and her, but I know that we have a lifetime of wonderful memories to make together."

She smiles through her tears as she begins. "Seven years ago, my world came crashing down. I didn't know if I would ever recover. I didn't know if I had the strength to raise our daughter without you. But I knew you would have wanted the best for us, Killian. I wanted to give our daughter a happy, stable life, so I moved on as best I could. But my heart remained with you. And then a miracle happened and you came back to me. It wasn't easy, but we found our way back to each other. I love you and our little girl so much. You are my dream come true. You always support me and believe in me and give me the space I need to do things in my own time. I can't wait to see what adventures await us as a family."

I squeeze her hand in mine, as I battle my own tears. I suck in a breath as I recall that moment seven years ago when the Evil Queen appeared in a cloud of purple smoke and my world came crashing down. It was right at this part, the part where we say our vows.

"Killian, please repeat after me. I, Killian Jones, take thee, Emma Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

I meet her eyes. "I, Killian Jones, take thee, Emma Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Place the ring on her finger."

David hands me the same ring from seven years earlier that I never got the chance to place on her finger. Her hand trembles with anticipation as I slide the ring upon her finger. I see her chest deflate in relief.

"Emma, please repeat after me. I, Emma Swan, take thee, Killian Jones, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

She offers me a sweet smile. "I, Emma Swan, take thee, Killian Jones, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Place the ring on his finger."

She slips the ring on my finger and I feel my own chest deflate too. This is farther than we got the first time.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I feel my lips slip into a wide grin, as I step forward and cup her face, before placing my mouth upon my new wife's.

When we part, she smiles and says, "We finally did it."

"Aye, love, that we did," I reply.

And then I kiss her again.

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

I can't stop staring at him. My husband. I think there's a part of me that is scared I will wake up tomorrow and this will have all been a wonderful dream.

My mother appears before us and embraces us both. "Congratulations. I am so happy for you both."

I squeeze my mother's hand in mine. "Thank you, Mom. And thank you for helping me realize what I would have been missing out on if I didn't face my fears and make the right choice."

She smiles gently as she nods at Lia, who is spinning around in her flower girl dress, a huge smile on her face. "Look at that little girl. Look how happy she is and this is just the beginning. You were afraid of hurting her, but she came out on the other side stronger than ever and she is going to have the happiest childhood now that she can be a family with her father and mother."

I slip my hand into my husband's and stare up at him. "We are going to have a wonderful life together."

He places a kiss to my forehead and nods. "Aye, that we are."

I place my head on his shoulder, as he wraps his arm around my waist.

My father appears a moment later. He hugs me and shakes Killian's hand. "Congratulations. Looks like another win for true love."

Killian smiles as he looks at me. "I never doubted it for a moment."

My father wags a finger at him. "Your husband is nothing if not patient and persistent, Emma."

I smile up at him. "Just two of the many reasons I love him."

Regina and Henry appear next.

Henry hugs me. "I'm so happy for you, Mom." He looks over at Killian. "You too, Killian."

"Thank you, lad. And thank you for making time to come from the university to be here."

"I wouldn't have missed it," Henry says.

Regina looks from me to Killian, "Congratulations to you both. I am glad you finally got your happy ending. It was a long time coming."

Killian and I exchange a smile. That is the understatement of the century.

…

 **-One Week Later-**

 **~Killian's POV~**

"Watch me! Watch me!" Lia screams as she spins the ship's wheel around.

Emma and I are lounging on the deck of the Jolly Roger as we sail the ocean. My arm is wrapped around her, as we stare up at each other, stealing kiss after kiss.

"You're not watching!" Lia says.

She's right. We're not.

"Mommy! Daddy! Pay attention!"

I smile, never tiring of hearing her call me that. It took her about six months, but she grew accustomed to it. She still calls August daddy, too. It bothered me at first, but I've adjusted the best I can. I can't expect her to stop calling him that. At least not anytime soon. She still thinks of him as her father. How can I blame her? That's what he was for two years and nothing can change that. Truth is, I could think of far worse things than two men loving and protecting that amazing little girl.

They still see each other often. Lia sleeps over his house some weekends and he takes her to the park or the library on some days during the week. August and I have formed a tentative friendship for Emma and Lia's sake. Tink recently returned to town and she and August have begun to date. I think they are a good match. I truly hope he finds the kind of love and happiness that I have with Emma.

I lean down and kiss my wife again.

Lia notices and wrinkles her nose. "Eww! Stop doing that!"

Emma and I laugh, as we stand and walk over to her. I pick Lia up. "Daddy loves Mommy. That's what you do when you love somebody." I then proceed to kiss Lia's cheek until she giggles.

Emma brings her hand up and runs her fingers through my hair and down my neck, her smiling eyes meeting mine. She gives Lia a kiss on the nose.

"Daddy's right," she says. "Kisses show love."

She crinkles her nose. "You do know human mouths are filled with bacteria, right?"

I shake my head at Emma and grin. "Perhaps we shouldn't have placed her in that Gifted and Talented class, love."

Lia wriggles free of my grip and slides back down to the deck. She grabs the wheel and starts spinning it again.

I raise an eyebrow at Emma. "You've become quite the sailor, lass. Perhaps you and I should go on a treasure hunt together soon."

Emma shakes her head. "Oh no. No way."

"Why not? She's a natural. Like her father."

Emma smiles. "Because I don't plan on letting either one of you out of my sight ever again."

"I like the sound of that. Perhaps you can join us then."

She wraps hers arms around my neck and then kisses me. "Sounds like a plan." She pauses and then arches an eyebrow. "I think I'll need to keep an eye on you during this treasure hunt though, my dear husband."

"Whatever for?" I ask, batting my eyelashes at my wife innocently.

"You have a tendency to be a little greedy at times. The pirate in you tends to rear its ugly head when treasure is at stake."

"I do enjoy a challenge," I say, as I stare into her eyes. "I always believed that you were rather fond of that about me, love."

She grins seductively and whispers into my lips, "You, Captain, have a number of, shall we say, appealing qualities." My heart beats faster as I ready for her lips to meet mine. Instead, she gently pushes me away and laughs. "And that isn't one of them."

I raise my eyebrows at that and watch as she walks away from me. I take a step forward and place my hook gently around her arm, spinning her back around to face me. I wrap my arm around her waist and and pull her flush against my body. I bring my face close to hers, as I allow my breath to tickle her skin.

"How about we drop anchor and go back to the captain's quarters, so you can pay a bit of attention to those appealing qualities?"

She giggles and kisses my neck. She then nods at our daughter who is still busy spinning the wheel.

"We've got company, remember?"

I arch an eyebrow. "Refresh my memory, love. Whose idea was it exactly to bring her along on our honeymoon?"

She smiles, looping her arms around my neck. I can feel her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. "That would be you."

"I must have been mad," I say.

"You were perfectly sane. You said and I quote, 'I finally have my family and I don't intend on letting them go. Why not bring the lass along on our honeymoon as we sail the seas?"

I tilt my head and offer her a grin. "Ah, that does sound an awful lot like me. I'm not certain I thought this plan entirely through though."

She shrugs. "Well, at least the crew's quarters where she's sleeping is far enough away from the captain's quarters."

My eyes scan her face and I'm about to kiss her again, when we hear our daughter.

"Mommy?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

Her brow furrows. "A nightmare? Why?"

"I heard you screaming, so I figured you must have been having a nightmare."

I watch my wife's face turn beet red, as my lips curl into a cocky grin.

"I can't believe she heard us," she says.

I twirl a piece of her hair between my fingers. "Well, love, I did warn that you were being rather loud."

She licks at her lips nervously as she looks at Lia. "No, I didn't have a nightmare. I just saw a...um...spider and I got scared."

Lia shrugs. "Were you and Daddy playing a game or something then?"

"A game?" I ask.

She nods at us. "Yeah, I heard Mommy yelling, 'Yes! Yes!', so I figured you must have been playing a game and Mommy was winning."

I can't hide the huge grin that appears on my lips and the laugh that flows from my mouth. Emma's face grows even redder, as she drops her forehead onto my shoulder.

"Oh my God," she mutters.

I manage to reply. "Aye, love, we were playing a game for grown-ups. But I'd say it was a draw."

She bobs her head. "Mommy always says it doesn't matter who wins, as long as you have fun."

Emma lifts her head and meets my eyes, as my tongue darts out and slides across my lips. "Oh, I'd say we had a great deal of fun. Wouldn't you, love?"

Emma chuckles in defeat and nods her head. "Definitely."

"Then that's all that matters," Lia says matter-of-factly with a shrug of her shoulders.

Emma's gaze meets mine again and it quickly turns heated. I suck in a breath.

I stare into my wife's eyes, but address our daughter. "Time to drop anchor, Lia. It's time for bed."

Lia lets out a little whine, as I pull myself away from my wife and quickly move to the anchor. I drop it into the water.

I then move to Lia and pick her up in my arms. "Off to bed, lass."

Emma comes to stand by our side and places a kiss upon her cheek. "Sweet dreams, honey."

She looks up at us with wide eyes. "Can I sleep in your bed with you guys tonight? I was scared all alone in the dark in the crew's quarters."

Emma and I exchange a look, but then I slowly nod, placing a kiss to her temple. "Of course you can, love."

…

 **~Emma's POV~**

Killian carries our daughter down the ladder and I follow behind them. I watch as he gently lays her down on the bed. He brushes her hair off of her forehead and presses a kiss to it.

"Sweet dreams, Lia," he whispers.

I smile. These are the moments I thought could only occur in my dreams. And Killian is the amazing father I always knew he would be.

Lia's out before we can even crawl in on either side of her. Killian and I stare at each other over our daughter's peaceful figure. He reaches his hand out and we link our fingers together, coming to rest across her body.

"Not exactly what you had in mind for tonight, huh?" I say.

He smiles and shakes his head. "I can't imagine a better night. These are the moments I dreamt of while trapped in that glass case. Nights like these spent with you and our little girl. I couldn't ask for anything more."

I feel tears spring to my eyes. This is the future that was stolen from us. We finally get to experience it and it's even better than I imagined it could be.

"I love you," I whisper.

"And I love you," he says, as he leans over our daughter and presses a kiss to my lips.

"Gross!" We hear come from below us.

We pull apart and move our gazes downward. Lia is staring up at us, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

We laugh and then drop kisses onto her cheeks, before snuggling up close to our daughter, our hands remaining linked.

And as we slowly drift off to sleep, we are certain that nothing will ever tear our family apart again.

… **..THE END….**

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the ending. I'd love to know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
